


Avengers and Friends NSFW Alphabet

by Purplegirl123



Series: Alphabet Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Kinks, Kneeling, Missionary Position, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplegirl123/pseuds/Purplegirl123
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for the Avengers and people associated with them. Basically an excuse to think dirty thoughts about them all.**Gif and Pictures are not mine, I found them on the internet.**
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, Happy Hogan/Reader, Heimdall (Marvel)/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Nick Fury/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Phil Coulson/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Remy LeBeau/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Victor Creed/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Alphabet Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809868
Comments: 192
Kudos: 957





	1. List

Hey there people!

So I just had to do one of these after reading a bunch of them for Avengers and Harry Potter… I might make one for that fandom too!

Anyway here is a list of the ones I plan to create!

  * Steve Rogers
  * Tony Stark
  * Thor
  * Bruce Banner
  * Natasha Romanov
  * Clint Barton
  * James “Bucky” Barnes
  * Sam Wilson
  * James “Rhodey” Rhodes
  * Loki
  * Scott Lang
  * Peter Parker
  * Phil Coulson
  * Nick Fury
  * Happy Hogan
  * Vision
  * Wanda Maximoff
  * Pietro Maximoff
  * Stephen Strange
  * Heimdall
  * Wade Wilson
  * T’Challa
  * Matt Murdock
  * Brock Rumlow
  * Frank Castle
  * Victor Creed
  * Remy LeBeau
  * Logan Howlett



This is what I have for now, probably going to just stick to these people but I could be persuaded to add others!

Enjoy!


	2. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers or Captain America... let's find out!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Come on this is Steve people of course the man is all over caring for you after sex. He’ll help you clean up, get you water, and if you leave the bed for a moment he will even change the sheets.

When he rejoins you in bed, he’ll cradle you front to back keeping you warm and snuggled all night.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Not that he is a vain person but he loves that he is so strong now; his arms are his favorite part of himself. He likes that he can pick you, move you around, carry you…he likes his muscles. But then again, you do too.

He loves that you have the softest skin. It’s smooth, soft, and sensitive. He could spend hours touching you with just his hands but he never seems to make it that long.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Usually it ends up inside you but there are times when he pulls out and feels the need to cum all over you, which leads to him rubbing it into your skin for a bit…then a shower because he would care that you would start getting uncomfortably sticky.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He has one of the filthiest mouths and he absolutely loves to whisper things to you that makes blush, often in public.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Let’s get something straight… yes when he was skinny Steve he didn’t get any action, girls back then didn’t want skinny and sensitive, hence Bucky getting all the attention. However, after the serum he got plenty of experience with the show girls he traveled with on tour. They were unsurprisingly willing to help a fella learn the ropes.

So no, not inexperienced and he really _really_ knows what he’s doing.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Steve’s favorite position is Missionary. And NO it’s not because he doesn’t know other positions or because he was a virgin (because he wasn’t), it’s because he loves watching your face.

This position gives him the best advantage to seeing your facial expressions while he’s making you lose your mind on his dick. It also gives him easy access to your breast, neck, and when he wants to drive you even crazier he moves your legs to his shoulders so he can sink in even deeper.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

While you would say he has his Captain America serious face on, he definitely tends to be very passionate and in the moment with you.

But there are times like when he rushes to get out of his pants, trips, and gets himself tangled in them that you can’t help but giggle at him. He’ll chuckle at himself before gaining some composure so he can turn your giggles into moans.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Being in the public eye, Steve tends to keep up his appearances. The hair on his head is always neat (unless you’ve messed it up) and he has no chest hair. While he does have a trail of hair “south of the boarder” so to speak, he never lets it just lets it go.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Steve is a very sweet and caring lover. He is a romantic at heart and has proved that in and out of the bedroom. After getting over himself and realizing that you reciprocate his feelings he has never shied away from letting you know just how much you mean to him and how much he loves you.

The man is every woman’s romantic film dream.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

While he prefers being with you to taking care of things himself, but if you’re busy or not around and the mood strikes, he can get the job done. Usually in the shower so he doesn’t have to deal with the mess afterwards and he always thinks about you when he does it. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He will deny it until the day he dies to anyone else but he fucking loves it when you call him _Captain_ in bed…especially when you say it in that breathless moan. 

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Almost always in a bed, behind closed doors. This is the best location for having you in his favorite position.

However, there are times when you tease him so much that he can’t wait for the bedroom so he’ll take you to the closest place, away from prying eyes and have his way with you…he tends to get a bit sheepish when it’s over but you always assure him that you are _not_ complaining.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Again this man just wants to please you so if you ask for a massage, then you’re getting a massage. He’ll cover you in oil and rub you back to front until you feel like you’ve melted into a pile of goo.

He will also love it if you offer to give him a massage. And while he may blush profusely and stutter that you don’t have to be naked to do it, he won’t be complaining when you use your body to really work in the oil on his skin.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that is going to cause you intense pain. Spanking? Yes. Hair pulling? Yes. Some light biting? For sure. But anything beyond that he will never do.

Also, nothing in public. While fooling around the tower isn’t an issue, he doesn’t want to do anything that would cause a public scandal. This isn’t because he doesn’t want to ruin his reputation, he doesn’t want the public to ruin yours and make you seem like a bad person.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He likes to give and receive. He loves to go down on you. Hearing you moan and feeling you squirm under his hands just encourages him to keep going… what? He has to make sure your ready for him.

When you turn the tables though you rarely last long enough to actually get him off because he usually can’t help himself and will pull you up when he gets close so he can get inside you.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It really just depends on what you both seem to be in the mood for. More often than not, it ends up being a mix of the two. What starts off as slow and sensual, will build into fast and slightly rough.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’ll take you anyway he can get you but he doesn’t prefer them. Whenever you don’t have enough time to build things up, he’ll be down for a quickie… he’s just happy he gets to have you before you go your separate ways.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Again, your pleasure is key so if you want to try something new, he isn’t likely to turn you down after learning about what you want. But he would never do anything that would risk hurting you so don’t even think about anything like that.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

No pictures, but that filthy mouth translates really well into text messages.

Queue blushing.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

While he doesn’t own any himself, he is happy to use any you have to work you up before the main event.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Oh he really is an unfair tease. Statements like _I just want to make sure your really ready for me Sweetheart_ or _Just a little bit more, I can’t get enough of you_ , regularly leave his lips as he slowly brings you to the edge over and over.

Not to mention that he uses his boy scout Captain America persona around others so that he can discreetly wind you up without anyone ever knowing.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

For someone so poised and kept together, the man moans like a porn star. Thank goodness for the sound proofing in the rooms because you both end up being extremely loud. You love the way he grunts, groans, and talks dirty to you the whole why through.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He knows how to pole dance. Why? He lost a bet with Bucky and even though he was mortified, he’s a man of his word and learned enough to appease the bet.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

While he is of decent width, Steve’s cock is _long_ , luckily not uncomfortably so. However, it is long enough that when you guy get a little rough, you’re feeling it for a day or two after…no complaints.

**  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s a young man (so to speak) so Steve’s sex drive can be kind of high, usually every other day or more. Thanks to the serum, his rebound time is through the roof and he’s usually ready to go fairly quickly time after time, much to your enjoyment.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He always makes sure your taken care of first but then when your both in bed, curled up into each other, he’ll watch you drift off and then allow himself to follow you into dreamland.


	3. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark. Enough said.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Tony is surprisingly great with aftercare. He loves to hold you, caress your back, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear while you both calm down. Then when he’s sure your okay he’ll clean you both and make sure you each have a Gatorade to stay hydrated. He’ll get you anything you ask for. Seriously _anything_. He is Tony Stark after all, he’ll make it happen.

The only time he isn’t great about it is when he’s just come back from a science binge and hasn’t slept in who knows how many hours. Then you usually take care of him since he usually passes out. 

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Tony loves his mouth…what a shocker. He loves to use his mouth to talk, tease, and touch you. It could be a simple peck on the cheek or him picking you up, pulling off your bottoms, and eating you out right there in the lab, but he feels drawn to touching you with his mouth in some way or other. You just have to be careful that he doesn’t get too carried away around others …sorry Bruce.

What he loves about you? He loves your touch. Tony is a difficult man and that doesn’t often lead to easy friendships and closeness to others. That being said, he’s a little touch starved. So you have your hands on him a lot. Combing your finders through his hair, holding hands, and hugging are just a few of the things you do to show him you care. Tony mentioned that skin on skin contact feels the best, your more than happy to oblige.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Honestly, the man is not picky when it comes to where it goes. It usually ends up wherever he’s fucking you at the moment. Pussy? Yes. Ass? Oh yes. Throat? For sure. Face? If he’s feeling dirty. Chest? That’s a yes.

Nothing is off limits.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He paid a porn crew a huge amount of money to help him produce a short movie with him as the star. There were two copies made. One was sent to his father as a giant ‘fuck you’ after a bad fight, needless to say but that copy was destroyed. The other he has safely tucked away.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Tony is very experienced sexually. However, he hasn’t slept with as many people as the media claims. That’s what happens when you’re in the public eye unfortunately.

Of course his experience only benefits you as he uses every bit of that knowledge to blow your mind. So there’s no complaint from you.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Oral, giving and receiving. It’s not that surprising when you think about it, he loves using his mouth on you so tearing orgasm after orgasm from you with his mouth and fingers is his jam. He also loves it when you touch him so stroking him to his full length and then engulfing him into your warm mouth…well he quite enjoys that too.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

It really just depends on the two of you. There are times when he is really serious and passionate, usually after he’s been away for a longer time. However it really isn’t uncommon for you and him to laugh and joke during sex.

You even had to stop once because of how hard you were laughing during an incident which involved whip cream and Tony falling off the bed.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Please people this is Tony Stark we’re talking about. All the hair he does have is incredibly well groomed and neat. But there is no carpet because he keeps it bare. Wax might be involved in the removal.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Tony is very romantic. But it took a long time for you to convince him that showing you how much he loved you didn’t need to involve his money. Now, he shows you with small acts and whispered devotions instead of giant romantic gestures that cost more than you make in a year.

And thanks to Pepper you don’t have to worry about an large stuffed animals showing up.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Yes he does and he doesn’t have a problem with it. It definitely has decreased since having regular sex with you but he still does it when the mood strikes him. There’s also times where you’ll masturbate for each other or at the same time, which is just fucking _hot_.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

It drives him crazy when you wear his clothes or anything to do with Iron Man. Which is why you may or may not have two whole drawers of Iron Man wearable merchandise that keep having to be replaced because Tony may or may not ripe them off your body in his haste to have you as soon as he sees them.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

The lab and the penthouse bedroom are his favorites because they’re his favorite places to be…but really no place is off limits for him.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

He is down and he is here for this. Either way giver or reviver Tony loves massages. Obviously he loves it when you massaging him because he craves that touch. But he love giving you massages because he likes knowing that he’s the one making you feel that good and relaxed. No matter who’s doing what it almost always ends in sex. You’re both always completely naked.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing involving hurting either one of you. He is not into weapons, knife play, blood, or anything like that.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Yes for sure, very skilled, and no preference.

*See Favorite Position, but please enjoy these gifs for lack of info here*

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Tony likes variety so he can do either; he knows how to read you really well and can usually tell what you want before you have a chance to say anything. More often than not though, things are fast and rough.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Given Tony’s love of sex and his very busy schedule, he is more than happy to get a quickie in when he can. Would he rather take his time, of course, but he is not about to turn down any offer of sex from you.

General locations of these sessions include but are not limited to: the car, the lab, hallways, his office, restrooms (with locks), the kitchen, the common area, the elevator…

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves to experiment with you. Given his sexual history, there isn’t a lot that is brand new for him but he loves opening you up to new things. If you ask, he will give it his all to make it good for you.

In regards to risk…well…Tony is trying to tone it down a bit. While he would never risk your safety, he isn’t above having sex in a public space. However, he doesn’t want you to be embarrassed if you’re both caught. He tries to make sure the space is at least slightly secure before going to town on you. Is the door locked? He’ll tell you he isn’t sure so you can have the thrill of maybe someone finding out but in reality he isn’t about to let you be exposed like that.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Technology is in Tony’s blood so of course he’s completely into sexting. He loves to rile you up with his dirty thoughts and the occasional nude (it took a lot of time before he trusted you enough to send one; he’d been burned by people selling pictures of him before). He also loves it when you sext him when he’s having a full day of meetings knowing full well that that he’s bored out of his mind.

You’re not above using nudes as a reward for him to get things done for Pepper. While she would never say she approves of that kind of thing, she isn’t about to complain when it gets Tony to do the things she needs him to.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He loves using them and having them used on him. You both could spend hours tease each other with the different toys you’ve tried.

You weren’t surprised when Tony gifted you a vibrator he had designed himself. He’s currently working on designs for an anal plug for you and a cock ring for himself.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Tony is a complete tease, not that this is a surprise. Whether it’s sneaky or blatant, he always finds ways to work you up. If he’s really in the mood, he’ll tie you to the bed and tease you until you can hardly stand it.

However, turnabout is fair play and he looks a lot less cocky when he’s the one being teased.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not overly loud when you’re having sex. Don’t misunderstand, he grunts, moans, and groans throughout the whole thing, he’s just not overly loud. Also, he knows how to keep it quiet when you’re fooling around in public.

He loves it when you’re loud though and no sounds is as good as hearing you scream his name in pleasure.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Tony loves group sex, whether it’s one extra person joining in or a whole group of people. Let’s just say that Avenger orgies are a real thing people…a real good thing.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

He’s slightly above average in length and has a nice girth that definitely stretches you out. While he doesn’t have some crazy big monster cock, he knows how to use his equipment to make you see stars.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Tony has a high sex drive and can usually go a couple of rounds before he wears himself out. He can make your sessions last as long or as short as you both have time for.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’ll make sure your taken care of afterwards but then as you lay your head on his chest and snuggle up to him, he’ll be out in a matter of minutes.


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God of thunder in and out of bed.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Thor is a god who is associated with sex and fertility…he knows how to take care of you after a glorious bout in bed. As rough as he can be during sex, he’s that much softer afterwards. Treating you like a princess until your taken care of and drifting off to sleep.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Thor’s favorite part of him are himself are his fingers. They’re thick and calloused and he uses them to ignite sparks behind your eyelids. They are much larger than any other fingers you’ve hand in, on, or around you.

His favorite part about you is your ass. He’s always been an ass man and yours is no exception. He loves to squeeze, rub, slap, bite, and suck marks all over it. But perhaps his favorite thing is to watch it bounce as you ride his cock until your legs burn.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Being a god of fertility, Thor’s favorite place to cum is inside you (thank goodness for that birth control). He also likes to cum all over you, letting it paint your skin and marking you as his. While he isn’t opposed to you swallowing, in fact you do that often as well, he just doesn’t prefer it.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

The number of people he’s been with. You don’t even know because he won’t tell you. While Thor has no shame about his sexual history he understands that things are not the same on Earth and the number of partners one has had can really upset someone.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s over 1,000 years old and a sex god… do I really need to say more?

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Thor’s absolute favorite position is Reverse Cowgirl. Even though he loves you and loves to watch your face as he pleasures you, reverse cowgirl offers him an amazing view of your ass. Plus this position makes it easy for him to slap or squeeze you ass, and even play with your asshole.

Watching your ass bounce as you impale yourself on his cock will never not be his favorite thing.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He loves to hear you laughing when not in bed so sex is no different. He is actually really funny…and not just because it can be silly when he doesn’t get certain Earth things. Your laughter will usually turn to moans at some point in time and he might like that sound a bit better.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

While he does miss his long hair and has often thought of growing it back out, he has kept it short along with his beard. He isn’t overly hairy on his chest but he does have a small smattering of hair there. He does have a trial but keeps everything down there clean for you.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Thor is extremely romantic. Just because he’s associated with sex and not love doesn’t mean the god doesn’t know how. He dotes on you, loves to cuddle, hold your hand, whisper sweet nothings to you, surprise you with sweet gestures, etc… As much as he loves sex, he loves making you happy and showing you how much you mean to him.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He will but he doesn’t like it very much. He only uses it if he’s away from you for a long time as a way to relieve himself until he can be with you again.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Electrical Stimulation. He loves using his powers on you. He would never hurt you but while he’s toying with you and building your pleasure up, you may feel a few sparks that just light you up.

Usually prone to happen during a storm.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He doesn’t care where he has you only that he gets to have you. However, he enjoys any place where you can be as loud as you want.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

He loves it when you give him a massage after a long hard battle. After he cleans up, you have him lie on the bed and massage oil into his muscles until he unwinds.

He also loves to massage you, but it’s usually more to work you up than it is to help you relax.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

There isn’t a lot that Thor won’t do in bed but he absolutely will not hurt you. He’s so much bigger and stronger that even if he wanted to be extremely rough with you, he worries that he would lose control and truly harm you, so it’s not something he is willing to even discuss.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

While he loves a good blow job and doesn’t stop you from taking him in your mouth, he loves giving better than receiving. Taking you apart with just his mouth and fingers is one of his favorite things.

Skill level? Sex god. End of story.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Usually having sex with Thor is like getting on a rollercoaster. He likes the big build up before he pushes you over the edge and takes you on a wild ride over and over again.

However, he knows there is a time and place for each type of sex and pace so there are also times when he’ll take you softly and slowly until you forget anything but him.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He does prefer proper sex but has no problem with quickies.

When the god of thunder begs to have you before the work meeting you need to leave for, how are you to say no?

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Having sex in public isn’t as big of a deal on Asgard as it is on Earth, so after a stern conversation and an apology to the gala organizer, you and Thor now have only have public sex where your fairly sure no one will walk in on you.

He isn’t going to risk harming you but he is game for anything new you want to try in bed.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Because he can end up being away for some time on a mission with the team, Thor picked up how to text and with it sexting (Clint and Tony for the assist). So when he is away from you, but on Earth, he will engage in teasing you from afar.

He loves to command you from a distance and then receive a picture or video of you doing just what he asked.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Thor doesn’t own any actually sex toys but he will use them if you would like. 

What he does have is Mjölnir. He uses it on you or has you use it as he holds it. Frequently.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Thor has what seems like endless patience and stamina so when he wants to tease you until you lose your mind, well, it’s probably going to happen. Listening to you beg him for release is almost good enough to get him off, but he’s saving that for when he’s inside you.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Because he really doesn’t have any shame, Thor is loud during sex. He doesn’t care who hears him. He talks a lot during sex and when he can’t find it in him to speak clearly; he is fine with grunting and moaning in pleasure.

Equally, he loves it when you’re loud in bed. Your whimpers, moans, and exclamations only spur him on as he wrings every last bit of pleasure out of you.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Those fingers he loves to use on you? Well he doesn’t just love to make you cum, he loves to make you squirt and tries to do it as often as possible.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

SEX. GOD. You aren’t even sure how it fits inside you.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a high sex drive to be sure. Whenever either of you are in the mood it’s going to happen.

It feels like Thor could go forever! When you’re body is protesting another round, he seems like he has another five in him. But don’t worry, he’d never push your body too far.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After taking care of his lover, Thor will spoon you from behind and with the knowledge that he is there to protect you from harm; he’ll be lulled to sleep by the sounds of your breathing.


	5. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a Hulk Smash joke here but I don't think Bruce would appreciate that.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Even though he’s usually pretty exhausted, he will always make sure your okay before you both help clean each other up. Once you’re in bed, he’ll lay on his back and you’ll cuddle up to his side. There is almost always pillow talk before you both fall asleep.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Bruce’s favorite part of his body is his hands, surprisingly. In the past he’s associated his hands with destruction, anger, and pain. However, after a lot of self reflection and a whole lot of love from his friends and especially you, he’s realized that that isn’t true. While the Hulk can bring destruction, his hands, _Bruce Banner’s_ hands can make wonderful things. The miracles his hands can create are anything from his latest science project to getting you to make that breathy moan he likes.

On you, well, Bruce likes your face. He loves to watch your face make a wide range of expressions. He especially loves to watch it contort in pleasure as he brings you to ecstasy again and again.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

He’s not really into the mess that comes with cumming on your body/face so when he cums it’s almost always going to be inside one of your holes. But if you ask him, he’ll cum any where you want him to.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He and Tony had sex before you came around. Just as a stress reliever for when either of them needed it, but Tony is one of the only people Bruce trusts enough to have sex with.

While Tony talks about a lot of things he shouldn’t to others… he’s never told a sole.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Pre-Hulk, Bruce had a fair amount of sex. Right after the Hulk became part of him, he had to stop. However, throughout the years he’s works really hard on his control, figuring out what he can and cannot do, etc… and now he can have sex pretty much whenever he wants. But this is Bruce so he didn’t really sleep around much.

He’s had enough sex to know what he’s doing (especially thanks to sleeping with Tony) and knows how to please his partner. He’s also really good at reading your facial expressions and listens to the noises you make to know what you like and don’t like.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position is Spooning. While it’s true, this is a safe position for if anything were to go wrong while you to ravish each other, that isn’t the reason he likes it best.

He loves this position because it gives him a bit of every part of your body. He’s pressed up against your backside, pushing deep inside of you, he can rub your clit or squeeze your breasts, and he even has access to your neck and face while he works. And you definitely aren’t going to complain about being wrapped up in his strong arms while he pleasures you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Bruce is more serious while you’re in bed together. He’s not going to tell a joke during sex but if you giggle or say something amusing, he’ll crack a smile or a huff of amusement. He might tickle you a bit but then he’ll go back to making you moan.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

While the hair on his head may be a bit unruly, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t keep the rest of him clean for you. Bruce is a hairy man but don’t worry, he isn’t a complete grizzly bear. He doesn’t normally grow a beard but if he does it will remain very short stubble.

He does have chest hair and a trail that’s curly like his head but it isn’t super thick. He keeps the hair around his cock neat and tidy at your request. It might have something to do with the fact you told him you would suck his cock a fuck-ton more if he did.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Bruce is very intimate with you. He knows you’re someone he can love and trust so he wants to show you that in any way possible. He isn’t nearly as flashy about it as some people (Tony) but the little things he does show you just how much this man is head over heels for you. He loves to cuddle.

It always brings a smile to your face when you find a note he slipped into your pocket or some other place with a small declaration of love or encouragement written on it.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He has amazing self control so he can usually wait for you. If he does, it’s going to happen in the shower.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Knowing that you’re not wearing any panties. He loves knowing that under your dress, skirt, or pants that you are completely bare. He especially loves it when you’re at some kind of function and whisper it to him in the middle of mingling with other people.

The sex when you get home may have caused a dresses to be destroyed.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

His favorite place to have sex is either the bed or the couch at your shared apartment in the tower. There have been other places and pieces of furniture but he doesn’t like to have sex anywhere where you may be caught.

The one exception to this is his lab and that’s only because of JARVIS and Tony installing special glass windows that can have this “ice crystal” affect turned on to block out any would be viewers.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Yes, to both giving and receiving. He loves to show you how much he cares by giving you a back, neck, or body massage when you’re sore and tired.

He also loves it when you massage him. He used to get them from professionals all the time to help keep him calm and stress free. He likes your massages better… it might be because you’re usually naked when you do it. Maybe.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that is going to cause either of you to be harmed. That would truly be a time that the other guy might make an appearance and he would never risk that.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves to go down on you. If you have the time Bruce will go down on you over and over before actually having sex with you. When you’re sobbing for him to fuck you with his cock, he might just let you get what you want.

He likes when you go down on him, but he doesn’t ask for it. He doesn’t want you to feel like you have to do it. Good thing your there to show him that you have no qualms about putting his cock right down your throat. 

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

His favorite is slow and sensual. He’s a romantic at heart and just wants to show you that he loves you. He wants to lay you down, memorize every inch of your skin with his eyes, fingers, lips, and tongue. Then he’ll wrap you up tight in his arms as he slowly brings you both to completion.

Most people probably think that Bruce can’t have fast and rough sex, lest his risk a visit from the Hulk, but that isn’t true. He’s worked hard to make sure he can do just that. He loves to have you on all fours, ass in the air, while he pounds into you from behind.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

You’ve changed his mind about quickies. While he didn’t like them at first, not seeing the point when he could be worshiping you for hours, you made a lot of compelling arguments.

It’s possible you were naked during most of them. It’s also possible that he finally turned the corner on his stance when you blew him under his desk in the lab.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

To Bruce, having sex is kind of a risky situation to begin with so he really doesn’t take a lot of risks when he’s with you. However, he is down to experiment and try new things with you.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Shockingly Bruce is okay with sexting. He likes it when you and him can flirt and tease each other during the day when you’re both busy. He’ll send you pictures only at your request but he loves it when you send them pictures to him.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He usually doesn’t use toys that much but he loves to tie you up and use a vibrator to tease you. He doesn’t like any toys used on him.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He’s a tease for sure. He loves to tie you down and tease you endlessly for as long as you can possibly stand.

Even though he himself can’t be tied down and teased, that doesn’t stop you from teasing him during the day when your around others or even sending a dirty picture or two when you know he can’t do anything about it.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not super loud during sex but he is a moaner and a grunter that’s for sure.

There was this one time though when you had spent hours teasing him throughout the day, only for him to come home and ravish you hard and fast. As he was coming you could have sworn you heard him roar…but that must have just been your imagination, right?

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He really _really_ likes being called Doctor. Don’t tell Tony.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

While his cock isn’t super large in girth, he is above average in length so it took some getting used to when you first started having sex. He knows how to use his cock well though, so you’re never left wanting.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

You and Bruce didn’t have sex until a year into your relationship. He wanted to make sure that he could trust you and that you understood what you were signing up for. You slowly moved through the bases throughout the first year and then hit home on you one year anniversary.

Since then, you’ve learned that quiet, shy Bruce Banner would have sex with you every day if he could. He can usually go a couple of times if he hasn’t had too much of a hard day in the lab and he can last for a long time.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

You usually spend the time after sex having a bit of pillow talk before falling asleep. As you both talk, you’ll run you hand through his chest hair, which has Bruce falling asleep in no time.


	6. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you want the Black Widow in bed with you?

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

It wasn’t that surprising to you that Natasha is great about aftercare. While she has a bit of a hard outer shell, once she considers someone important to her she will always make sure they know she cares.

Aftercare is no different. She is tender, sweet, and caring. She’ll run a bath if your activities got a little too messy, bring you food or water, and make sure your comfortable before she takes care of herself. You think it’s adorable when she’s so soft and sweet…but that might be a thought you keep to yourself.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Her favorite body part on herself is her ears. She loves listening to every noise she can pull out of you, every soft loving word you say to her, and every song you hum to her as she falls asleep.

Her favorite body part of yours is your hands. Her life has been rough to say the least and she’s used to people trying to touch her only to harm her… but when you touch her like she’s the most precious thing in your life, all soft and sweet, well that might melt her heart a bit.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Natasha likes it best when you cum on either her strap-on or on her face. If you cum on her strap-on, when she’s finished with you, she’s going to take it off and lick it clean. If you cum on her face, she’s going to keep you there until she’s had her fill. She fucking loves you’re cum.

She likes coming on your fingers best. She says that she your soft touch does things to her but she loves it when you finger fuck her through multiple orgasms.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

She had a threesome with Pepper and Maria during a girl’s weekend a couple years ago.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

As expected Nat has a ton of experience. She knows exactly what she’s doing and has tried almost everything there is to try.

She’s more than happy to share her experiences with you and help you gain some new ones for yourself.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Her favorite position is strap-on sex. Whether you’re riding her or she’s pumping into you, she loves making you lose it with her strap-on. Going at you from behind, pushing your head down, and spanking you seems to happen a lot. Not that your complaining.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Nat has a really good sense of humor but aside from maybe tickling you a bit, she is usually fairly serious during sex. It’s not like she doesn’t smile or anything, she just isn’t going to be one to crack a joke when she’s having her way with you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Oh please, this is Natasha; of course she’s well kept. Her hair is always gorgeous, no matter the style, color, or length. She has a small patch of hair that she keeps neatly trimmed but keeps the rest of her body hair completely shaved off.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Again Nat is a tender, sweet, and caring individual. This is often shown to you when the two of you have sex. She really loves to hold your hand and whisper words of love to you while she’s bringing you to your umpteenth orgasm of the night.

That doesn’t mean that you two don’t have rougher sex (more BDSM style) at times. She just doesn’t get a chance to be that soft sweet person a lot so when she can she wants to show you that side too. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Yes she does, but not often. She would much rather put on a show for you or for you both to do it together. She has a lot of control so unless she’s gone on a long mission, she can usually wait for you. A face time session is not out of the question when she’s far away.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

She fucking loves squirting, making her partner squirt or squirting herself.

She used to only do it to her partners and not expect it in return because only a couple of people before you have ever been able to make her squirt. But then you came around and blew her mind by doing it over and over.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Any place she can bend you over and have her way with you with her strap-on. Otherwise she’s game for just about anywhere. She’s a super secret spy; she’ll make sure you’re in a place you won’t get caught.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Natasha actually really loves massages, both giving and receiving. If she’s giving you a massage, you’re going to be naked, tied up, and rubbed down with some amazing oils while she teases you over and over again until she’s ready to fuck you.

If you’re massaging her, it will be less about teasing her and more about taking care of her after a mission or a tough week. It might still lead to sex but you’re main goal is trying to help her heal/relax.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Having been captured before, she is not about to let anyone restrain her in any way. No cloth, rope, or handcuffs. It doesn’t do anything for her other than cause her stress, even if she can easily get out of the restraints.

Same goes for knife play or anything that will make either of you bleed.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Amazing. She’s amazing. Natasha’s had plenty of experience and is amazing at reading people so she knows just what to do to take you apart. She’ll be really pleased if you sit on her face and let her eat you that way.

However, on the other side of things, she loves to be eaten out too. She loves to ride your face and take her pleasure or kneel with her ass up and have you lick her all over from pussy to asshole.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Either, it depends on her mood. Usually she likes slow and sensual more so that she can show you how much you mean to her. But there are days where you both need something a little rougher and that can happen just as easily.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Nat is more than happy to get a quickie in. She doesn’t think that they mean anything bad, just that you two can’t keep your hands off of each other long enough to wait to have “proper” sex. She loves to get you off in the elevator at the tower.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

She’s not going to take risks with your safety, but she is game to experiment. Natasha has tried almost everything there is to try but she is more than willing to experiment with anything you haven’t done.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Yes, Natasha loves to sext with you. Your sexts to each other range from mildly flirty to obscene but you both love it and like trying to outdo the other. Pictures are absolutely being sent.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Between the two of you, your collection of toys is quite extensive. They usually get used on you way more than her. She has a one drawer full of different kinds of strap-ons.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Nat can be such an extreme tease to the point that your sobbing for a release but don’t worry, she knows just how far she can push you before she gives you what you want. It doesn’t happen all the time but she does love being in control like that.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

She isn’t very loud in bed. She’ll softly moan or whisper filthy things to you but she isn’t loud in bed. However, she loves when you get loud. She wants to hear you scream her name, swear, and make any other noise she can pull out of you.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

She loves to speak to you in any of the languages she knows, mostly Russian and French. She knows that you love it and get completely turned on when she whispers anything in a different language in your ear.

**X = X-Ray** **(What’s goin’ on behind those panties)**

She has a small patch of hair that she keeps neatly trimmed and clean. Otherwise you think her pussy is beautiful and tastes amazing.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Natasha has a fairly high sex drive. Most days you two will have sex one way or another. She can go for a few rounds and if you both have the time, they can last for hours.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After she makes sure your 100% okay, that you don’t need anything, and she gets you back in bed, then she can relax enough to sleep. Her favorite way to fall asleep is listening to you hum to her as she drifts off.


	7. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint....just yes.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Clint isn’t going to do a whole lot when you done. Oh he cares! He’ll get you a water and a washcloth, make sure you’re clean, and make sure your okay but that’s about it. Then he’s going to pull you close to him, lay his head on your chest and crash.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Clint’s favorite body part is his fingers. He uses those rough and calloused fingers to work you over time and time again. The textured surface of that skin has just enough edge to it that whether his pinching your nipples or working them inside you, you’re going to beg him for more. And he does love to hear you beg.

His favorite part on you is your legs. Honestly they turn him on to no end. He likes it when you wear shorts, skirts, and even short dresses so he can just stare at the creamy expanse of your legs. He loves to lay you down and run his hands slowly up and down your legs memorizing every inch of them.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Clint loves to cum deep inside you. There is nothing better to him than to feel your pussy gripping his length tightly as he empties himself. He will cum down your throat if you’re blowing him though. While he doesn’t generally cum on your face or body, it has been known to happen on occasion.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He was a male stripper for a short time when he was strapped for cash. And yes, before you even ask, that has been useful on a few S.H.I.E.L.D. missions.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Clint has had a lot of experience, which goes all the way back to when he was a carny. Throughout the years he’s learned to really treat his partners. With or without his hearing aids, he knows what to look for in a person’s reactions whether they like or don’t like something. He wants to make this as amazing for your as it is for him.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position is going to be anything where he can have you exceptionally close. Usually the Louise or Lotus positions. 

He loves these positions because the closeness brings a heightened level of intimacy when you’re together. It also makes it so easy to kiss your mouth or neck, play with your breasts, and even slip a hand down to your clit.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Yes, sarcasm and jokes practically pour out of Clint and sex is not going to be an exception to that. He loves to hear you laugh and see you smile, so he’s going to do everything he can to make sure that happens. He loves to tickle and joke with you till you’re in tears sometimes. And you wouldn’t change that for anything.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

His hair is either short and spiky or he’ll grow it out a bit and shave the sides. He doesn’t have too much body hair to be honest but he always keeps it tidy. He will shave his balls for you though because he loves it when you get your mouth on them.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Behind the jokes and sometimes childish behavior, Clint is a huge romantic softy. His favorite positions to have sex with you in are simply because he wants to be close to you, to really feel connected to you. He tells you all the time how much you mean to him and will go out of his way to make you feel special. Because to him you are.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

That’s a big yes. He really just does it whenever he wants to when he’s alone. Make no mistake, he would rather you jerk him off, or blow him, or fuck him, but yeah if he’s in the mood he’s gonna do it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

You in any sexy lingerie. He loves it. Every time you dress up in something special for him, he swears he has to control himself to not just rip them off of you and take you right then and there. His control isn’t that great. Thank goodness he’s always willing to pay for the replacements.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

His favorite place is in a bed. When he has sex in either of his favorite positions, he wasn’t to do it somewhere soft and safe for you.

But then again, he’ll have any where your game because he’s never going to turn down a chance to have you. Inside, outside, hallways, closets, roof tops, barns…you name a place and you two have probably fucked there.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

You’re going to end up massaging him more than he’ll massage you but not because he doesn’t like to give you massages, it’s because he usually needs them more. His work takes a toll on his body and he is more often than not (because he tends to fall off of high places…a lot) sore or in some kind of pain. Luckily your there to help make him feel better!

When he does massage you though, it’s amazing because unsurprisingly the man is great with his hands. Anytime he massages you, you’ll both be naked and it’ll end in sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He doesn’t mind getting rough when you fuck but he isn’t going to cause you any harm. No blood, weapons, or knife play. Nothing where you couldn’t tell him to stop somehow.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Clint loves oral just as much as “regular” sex. He wants to feels you cum apart with his tongue and fingers. Making you gush uncontrollably is his goal. He’s told you that he could lay and lap you up all day if he could.

On the other side of things, he loves having his cock sucked. He loves it when you take your time and work him up before you take his cock in your mouth. Kissing, licking, and biting him all over his thighs and hips will drive him wild. He also loves it when you lick, suck, and roll his balls around your mouth.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Both really. It really just depends on what’s happening around you. Sometimes he just needs a reminder that your there and you’re not going to leave him so you’ll go slow and sensual. Other times he just needs to have you and you’ll go fast and rough. Most of the time it’s a mixture of the two, slow and sensual that turns into fast and rough.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Just like oral sex Clint loves quickies just as much as “regular” sex. What’s not to love? He gets to have sex and he gets to be with you, no matter how long or short it is. He does like foreplay though so he’s going to work you up a bit before he gets to the main event.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He is completely down to experiment anything you want to try, as long as it doesn’t harm you or him. He’s a pretty open-minded guy, as long as it makes you happy he’s happy.

Honestly Clint doesn’t care about being caught having sex with you as long as you aren’t too embarrassed. Caught by your friends? No big deal. Caught by the press? A big deal. He’s not going to put you through that.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Yeah, it happens. Sexts, pictures, videos, video calls, etc… you’re going to do it all. Often while you’re in a group of people together.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Clint only owns a few toys: handcuffs, silk rope, a ball gag, and a couple different cock rings. Everything else came from you and he is more than happy to use them on you or himself.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

When he’s in the mood to be a bit dominating, he will tie you down and tease you until you’re a quivering mess. But normally you both give as good as you get from each other and it’s all part of building each other up to having amazing sex.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Clint’s pretty loud when you’re having sex if he has his hearing aids in. He’ll talk dirty along with moaning, groaning, and whimpering for you. If he doesn’t have his hearing aids in, he’s a lot more quiet, but he can’t contain all his grunts and moans of pleasure. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He doesn’t mind bringing someone else to be with you two. He doesn’t want to add another person to you relationship but adding another person to your sex life every once in a while adds a little spice.

People who have joined you in the past: Phil, Bucky, Sam, Scott, Tony, and Natasha.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Clint’s cock is actually a little intimidating. He’s fairly big and he’s thick. He doesn’t have a monster cock but there was definitely some prep work involved when you first started having sex. Not that your complaining.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a pretty high sex drive but usually needs to rest in between rounds. He uses the down time to eat you out and work you up again. He can go for a few rounds before he passes out, but if he has his way they last for a while.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After he makes sure your good, he’s going to pull you close to him, lay his head on your chest and crash. He doesn’t sleep well and is a little sleep deprived so he’s gonna be out quickly after you finish. Pillow talk happens when you wake up.


	8. James “Bucky” Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just want to listen to him call ya Doll? *Swoon*

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Bucky might be an outrageous flirt and tease but he was raised a gentleman so you know he’s going to take good care of you. He’s going to rub your arms and back while you come down, run a wet cloth over you, and ask you if you need anything else before he pulls you close and you both fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On himself, Bucky likes his legs. He loves that they’re slightly thick and muscular. On top of being great for any avenging he does, his legs are great for running and helping to support you when you two are going at it. It drives him wild when you reach back and scratch your nails down his thighs while he’s fucking you.

He loves your eyes the best. He likes watching them roll back as you cum all over his cock or fingers. He tries to get you to keep your beautiful eyes on him so he can see how much you love everything.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

When he cums it’s going to be inside you. Usually it will be inside your pussy but he also cums in your ass or down your throat. It’s a rare occasion that he will cum on you. He likes knowing that he’s filled you up with his stuff, claimed you as his.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

While it might not seem like a dirty secret it’s one he doesn’t want to get out. He doesn’t actually hate Sam. Don’t ever tell Sam.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Bucky has had plenty of experience from before and during his time as the Winter Soldier. Pretty much anything you can think of, Bucky has done. He wasn’t known as a ladies’ man in the 40’s for nothing!

He uses all of this expertise to make every time with you amazing. Whether he’s holding you down while completely dominating you or he’s holding you close and whispering words of love in your ear, you know that Bucky’s going to make the time you have together wonderful.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Bucky loves to have sex with you on a chair. He likes that you’re able to slot right in close with your arms around his neck or hanging onto his shoulders. In this position he can use his legs to pump into you hard or soft as he lifts you by your ass or thighs.

And bonus! This is a great position for a lap dance or giving each other oral.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

It’s a mix of the two really. There are times when he has a nightmare or had a really hard mission that he isn’t going to be smiles and silliness. He’s going to want to hold you close and need you to reassure him that you love him and that you’re not going anywhere.

But there are times when you’re both just fooling around, making each other laugh while you lazily work each other up. Ridiculous pet names, tickling, and joking occur quite often.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Bucky’s hair is beautiful! Whether it’s short or long, you love his hair and love running your hand through it (and pulling it, but let’s be honest, he loves that too). His beard is either fairly short or he’ll shave it off completely.

He has a faint amount of chest hair and a slight trail. He keeps his pubic completely bare.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Bucky can be a little intense but it’s all out of love and wanting you to be happy. He is still working on expressing his feelings sometimes but he wants you to tell him what you’re thinking/feeling all the time. He’s a gentleman and will open doors, hold your hand, reach things for you, ask permission to do things with you, and all around just be adorable without knowing it.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He loves to jerk off with you. Both of you laying there, playing with yourselves until one of you breaks is a fun game you both like to play. Winner gets to choose what position to have sex in.

He doesn’t like to jerk off by himself but if he’s gone for a long time on a mission he will and he’ll be thinking about you. The first time you video chatted while he was away was an eye opener for him. Now when he’s on a mission he begs you to do it with him.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

It turns him on to no end how much you like his metal arm. He was so worried that it would bother you but you just told him it’s just like any other hand. Then the first time you asked him to finger fuck you with his metal hand he almost came just watching you enjoy them so much.

He also loves dominating you. Loves to tie you up and use you as a play thing. He would never hurt you but he likes being in charge and being a little rough sometimes.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

In a chair or on the couch are his favorite places to have sex. He likes sex in a bed for softer sex. He has been known to fuck you on the dinner table and against a wall at times though too. But he’ll have sex any place you want.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Bucky had a hard time learning to like massages. He sometimes get self conscious about his arm and the scar he has there so he always told you no in the beginning. But after many conversations and reassurances from you, he finally gave in and realized that it didn’t bother you. While he won’t ask for them, he is more than willing to let you if you ask him.

Now you are a whole other story. He loves to give you massages. Any excuse to get you naked and cover you in oil, he isn’t going to pass up. Surprisingly it doesn’t always lead to sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He isn’t going to actually harm you. He can get rough, especially when you’re both in the mood for a little dom/sub action, but he isn’t every going to make you bleed or anything. No weapons, blood, knives, crops, canes, etc… You always have a safe word in case anything gets to be too much.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Bucky loves oral sex, giving as much as receiving. When he goes down on you he loves to make you a complete mess. He loves to her you moan, beg, and say his name as he eats you out. He would do it for hours if you let him.

When you go down on him, usually while he’s sitting in a chair, he turns into the dirtiest talker you have ever heard. He loves telling you what you look like on your knees, what a good girl you are, and how good you are at taking his cock. If you let him, he’ll fuck your face too, wanting to feel his cock deep down your throat.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Really it can go either way or start off slow and work up to fast, depends on what you both want. If he really wants a dom/sub aspect well then it’s usually going to be fast and rough. But Bucky really likes a good build up so slow and sensual wins out a lot.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Absolutely loves a quickie. He’d rather take his time, of course, but he isn’t going to stop a quickie from happening. As long as he gets to work you up a little bit then he’ll be happy. Loves it when you or he can get a quick blow job in before either of you has to leave, with promises of more fun later.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Bucky can be a little risky when it comes to where you have sex but he usually has things pretty well thought out so no one comes barging in.

As long as it doesn’t cause either of you harm, he’s pretty good about trying new things with you. Thanks to the internet he’s even come to you with some things he’s wanted to try.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Again, once you helped with the technology aspect he was completely down for sexting. You both like teasing the other one so it’s a great way to get each other going when you’re apart. Pictures and videos definitely happen.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

You bought toys together, now that there are so many more than what was around back in his day. You both use them and anything you didn’t like got thrown out. Your favorite “toy” is his metal hand, which has a lot of hidden features you didn’t know about. Vibrating… warming/cooling…just to name a few.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

You both like to tease and be teased but if you’re honest about it, Bucky’s the better tease. He has the patience and the control so it’s no wonder that he can ignore your requests and keep edging you. Usually you get your revenge when he’s gone the next time, sending him videos and pictures but telling him he can’t cum unless he’s home and inside you.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He can control his volume when he needs to but he really is very loud when you’re having sex. Especially if you’re giving him head, Bucky will continuously dirty talk while you’re working this cock. He’s a grunter, a moaner, and a groaner. He can whine and beg with the best of them. Any sound he makes is music to your ears.

On the other side of things, he loves to hear you too. Every whimper, breathy call of his name, a swearword that pours out of your mouth, makes his cock ache. But the thing he likes the most is when you scream for him.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

You’ve totally had threesomes with Steve. There was a lot of blushing the first time. Mostly from Steve.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

The serum that enhanced his body enhanced ALL of his body… not that he was lacking before. He’s long and thick and fills you up perfectly. He really has a beautiful cock.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Bucky’s sex drive is high; he’s like to go every other day or more. Thanks to the serum, his rebound time is quick and he’s always outlasts you. He loves the work up though so your times together are usually quite long.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After he makes sure you don’t need anything else, he pulls you to him and you both fall asleep wrapped up in each other. Legs and arms will be intertwined and your head will be tucked under his chin. It’s very similar to what you imagine sleeping with an octopus is like.


	9. Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All around good guy Sam? I mean who wouldn't wanna be with him?

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Sam is a truly caring person. So after sex he’s going to have some deep pillow talk with you. He wants to make sure your okay, how everything was, are you hurt, what’s going on with you, do you need to ask him anything, etc. It might seem odd at first, and it took you a while to open up at first, but it’s become a really nice time for the two of you to about anything you need to get off your chests. You’ll both help clean everything up and then go to bed.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of his body is his physique. He isn’t a vain man but he does look after himself. While he’ll never be the size of Steve or Bucky (damn super soldiers), he works hard to keep himself in good physical condition. He also loves that keeping himself in shape means that he can lift and carry you around, as well as, last longer in bed.

His favorite part of your body is your neck. He loves kissing down the side of your neck from behind, licking up your throat from your chest, and leaving bite marks and hickeys all over it. He loves leaving you with a few reminders of your time together.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Usually it ends up inside you, one place or another, but there are times when he will pull out and cum on your ass. It’s the only place he will ever cum on you, never on your face or breasts. He just likes the way it looks; you all sprawled out on the bed with his cum covering your ass. He may or may not have a few photos of that.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

While it might not seem like a dirty secret it’s one he doesn’t want to get out. He doesn’t actually hate Bucky anymore.

Don’t ever tell Bucky. Or Steve, he won’t be able to keep his mouth shut.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Sam has had plenty of experience throughout his life. Being a hot guy in a uniform didn’t hurt his chances with the ladies. At all. So no worries, he knows what he’s doing and how to please his special someone.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Sam’s favorite position is Kneeling. Specifically he loves, kneeling on the bed, chest to back and taking you from behind. He loves that he can wrap an arm around your waist and slide the other one up to your throat while pumping into you. He has free range of your neck, face, and hair in this position.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He’s usually more serious in the moment and tends to be more passionate than silly. While he does smile and you’ll usually hear a chuckle when you start getting loud, he’s not about to try and make you laugh while you’re have sex. Before and after sex he loves to make you laugh and smile as much as he can.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Being ex-military, Sam knows how and usually keeps himself well groomed. The hair on his head is always very short and while he does have hair on his chest, it isn’t very much.

His facial hair and pubic hair are both always neat and trimmed.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Sam likes to be connected with his partners. He wants to about emotions and feelings with you. He’s going to do everything he can to help you two have a happy and healthy relationship. He will always treat you well and is an incredibly sweet partner.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Eh. He can take it or leave it. He prefers being with you to than taking care of things himself, but if you’re not going to be around for a while then he will.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He has a praise kink. It isn’t that he does love the other Avengers but it’s a little hard being one of the only superheroes without any special powers. So when you tell him how amazing he is and how good he makes you feel, well it does things for him. Things that definitely benefit you.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

His favorite position usually has you in a bed, on the couch, or (in desperate times) on the floor in your shared apartment. You usually stick to having sex in a place with a lock on the door as Sam isn’t really into being caught.

You have, however, had sex in hot tub at Avenger’s Tower.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

While full body massages don’t happen that often with the two of you, you both are more than willing to do them. Usually you two do more neck, shoulder, and back massages, to help with sore muscles.

When he massages you, it tends to turn more sexual because he can’t keep from showering affection on your neck.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that is going to cause harm to you or him. He’s totally not into that and it just isn’t in his nature to hurt you that way. Also, again, he doesn’t really like being caught so he’s not likely to have sex with you anywhere you can get caught.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves going down on you any time he can. That praise kink? He loves to hear you moan his name, tell him how good he’s doing, and how much you love it. The more you talk, the more he’s going to give you.

Of course he loves receiving too. He loves watching you work his cock deep down your throat, even if you can’t fit it all in, he loves it when you put the effort in to make it amazing for him.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Sam has a mismatch of paces in bed. Sometimes he starts off slow and sensual, then gets fast and rough. Other times he’s slow the whole time but starts sensual and then gets rougher along the way. Whatever the pace, Sam always makes sure that you get off multiple times.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

If time is an issue then he’s down for a quickie, otherwise he prefers “proper” sex. He does love a surprise morning quickie before you two go your separate ways for the day.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He doesn’t take a lot of risk, especially when it comes to your safety. However, Sam is a man of the 21st century and is more than willing to try new things with you, whatever makes you happy.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Sam will sext with you but only texts. He loves to be able to dirty talk with you anytime. He doesn’t really like to do the picture stuff but he does love it when you video two video chat and can watch each other when he’s gone on a mission.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

The only toy Sam owns is a pair of handcuff and they were a gag gift from Clint. He’ll use those on you and on special occasions himself. However, if you have toys he will use any of those on you.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Usually you both like a bit of teasing and work up before the main event.

But there are times when Sam really likes to tease you and that’s how you end up with your hands cuffed to the bed. Those are the times you end up begging, a lot.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He can get really loud between the swearing, groaning, and a mixture of dirty and sweet-talk, he can really make some noise. Not to mention the fact that his voice just gets louder as you go.

He loves to hear you whispering, moaning, and screaming his name.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Nothing makes him happier then when you smile at him. When your across the room chatting with someone and look up to find him or watch him enter the room, the second your eyes meet you send him a beaming smile… that might be his most favorite thing. Knowing he makes you happy just being there.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Sam is above average in length and has a slightly larger girth than most. It makes for an amazing stretch while he’s fucking you and you have no problem begging for his cock to be inside you.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s young, healthy, and loves sex so his sex drive is pretty high. He can usually go a couple of rounds before he’s worn out. While he can’t have sex for hours on end, he does last a pretty long time.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After checking in and some pillow talk, Sam will rub your back or arm while you drift off to sleep. He almost always falls asleep after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I wasn’t being lazy with the dirty secret. I honestly think that this is something that would happen with both him and Bucky.


	10. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what the Colonel has in store for you!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Jim is a mature man and as such he knows just how important it is to take care of his partner after sex. He isn’t going to go crazy but he will always make sure your okay before you both clean up. If you wanna talk, he will but he isn’t going to push you to speak before you both fall asleep.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of his body is his tongue. He loves to use his tongue to taste and lick every part of your body. But when he gets between your legs you’ll think you’ve died and gone to heaven. The way he works his tongue over your clit, alternating between long flat licks to sharp quick flicks will turn you into a whimpering mess in minutes. No complaints.

His favorite body part of yours is your lips. He likes watching you bite your lip when you’re nervous or when you stick out your bottom lip out when you pout. He loves the way your luscious lips wrap around his fingers and his cock.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

His favorite place to cum is your mouth, he loves to watch you swallow all his gives you down. Otherwise he’ll cum inside one of your other holes as you squeeze everything you can from him. He really doesn’t like to cum on you though.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He gets really jealous if others flirt with you. You usually don’t even know its happening because you only have eyes for Jim. When it happens, he walks up and puts his arm around your waist, pulling you possessively close until the person flirting with you gets the hint and leaves. The sex that happens afterwards is amazing.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Jim has had plenty of experience throughout his life. He definitely hasn’t been with as many people as Tony but he’s had his fair share of partners. He knows what he likes and he knows how to make things good for whoever he’s with.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Jim’s favorite position is 69. Oral is his favorite thing in regards to sex so it makes sense that this is his favorite position to get into and get you into. He loves that while he’s eating you out and making you gush all over his face, your hard at work sucking his cock deep down your throat.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He can definitely have fun and be a little goofy but sex is not one of those times. He’s much more serious in the moment, wanting to make sure both of you feel as much pleasure as possible.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Being a Colonel, Jim is in the public eye a lot and has to meet with some very important individuals, so he always keeps his appearance well maintained.

His hair is extremely short and while he has some body hair, it isn’t much. He has pubic hair but since you spend so much time down there he always keeps it trimmed for you.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

While he isn’t big on PDA, he can really be very romantic. Walks in the park holding hands, dinner in five star restaurants, and whispering sweet nothings to you are just a few of the things he does when he wants to show you how much he cares.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Were he a younger man, he would probably jerk off more but now a days he doesn’t really do it that much. He will slowly jerk himself while you play with yourself but as soon as you cum, he’ll grab you and then fuck you until he cums. Preferring to cum inside you than in his hand.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He loves it when you call him _Colonel_. But let’s be honest, when he’s standing there in his uniform you have no problem calling him that.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Almost always in bed but sometimes on the couch. Exclusively in your shared bedroom. He loves you and wants to have sex with you always but with his job he is not about to be caught having sex somewhere inappropriate. 

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

They don’t happen very often but you’ll both do it when the other asks.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He isn’t about to harm you in any way so nothing too painful. Absolutely no weapons, knives, or blood. Also, no sex in public so don’t even try anything.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He couldn’t pick between the two if you asked. He loves giving as much as he loves receiving, hence his favorite position. His favorite thing you do is when you play with his balls. He loves it when you suck each one into your mouth getting them sloppy wet before taking them both in and rolling them around with your tongue. (I couldn't help but to put this gif in too)

He is shockingly really good at giving oral. Using not only his tongue, mouth, and lips but also adding his fingers and rubbing his beard against you. He loves to bring you to the edge over and over before he lets you cum all over his face.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Jim’s tends to keep sex slow and sensual. He loves the work up to sex and loves to make sure he’s able to wring every last bit of pleasure out of you before he cums.

If he gets jealous or hasn’t been able to be with you in a while, then he’ll be fast and rough with you, then later he’ll want to go again and take his time.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Not a huge fan of quickie sex, he would much rather wait and have time to have “proper” sex with you when your both less busy. However, a quick blow job from either of you he has no problem with.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Zero risks when it comes to your safety or having sex in public settings.

He is an open minded guy however and will try new things in the bedroom if you ask.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

No pictures to or from the colonel. Doesn’t want the mess that could come with them if they were to get out to the public. No videos either.

He does like to dirty talk with you over text though, much to your pleasure.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

If you have a vibrator he’ll use that on you but otherwise he’s not really into toys.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He does like to edge you and get you all worked up with his words but nothing too crazy. He doesn’t like to be teased too much so he doesn’t do it to you often.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Jim can get really loud now that you’re in your soundproof room in the tower. Moaning, grunting, and swearing as you fuck. He can have quite the filthy mouth when he isn’t around others.

He likes hearing you gasp, whimper, and whisper his name as he works you over.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He loves to play music when you have sex. There’s often a variety of songs playing in the background while you’re in the heat of things. Marvin Gaye’s “Let’s get it on” might have been playing the first time you two had sex.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

He’s pretty average in length but his cock is thick. There is a lot of prep involved before you can take it inside you. You don’t mind and he sure doesn’t mind the tight squeeze every time he thrusts into you.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Every time he see you he wants you, he just has better self-control than others. Jim needs some down time in between rounds but no worries because he makes them last for a while. Especially with all the foreplay that happens. He can usually go a couple times before he taps out.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After you’re both cleaned up and good to go, you’ll crawl back into bed together and fall asleep spooning. It doesn’t usually take him long to fall asleep once he’s pressed up against you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version Rhodey never loses the use of his legs. Sorry but it’s just the way I wanted to write it.


	11. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What tricks will the God of Mischief get up to with you?

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Shockingly Loki is really great with aftercare. He wants you to know how much he loved being with you, if your okay with everything that happened, and if you need anything. He’ll make sure you get cleaned up and see to any other needs you have before he takes care of himself. You’re his everything and he just wants to make sure you’re taken care of like you should be.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his voice. He knows the effect his voice has on you. Whether he’s moaning and begging you or he’s whispering filth in your ear, you love how he speaks and knows how much it gets you off.

His favorite part of you is your mouth. He can’t get enough of your mouth. He wants to feel you kissing him, biting him, and licking every inch of him. Every sound you make is his so don’t even think of muffling the noise you make. He especially loves it when you take him deep down your throat, using it for his pleasure.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Loki love to cum in your mouth or on your face. He wants to see you drinking him down as he finishes using your mouth. Or if he pulls out he wants to see you painted in his cum, looking at you like you’re the most beautiful thing covered in him. He will cum inside your pussy but just really loves your mouth.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He hates how jealous he gets. It used to be him being jealous of Thor and his accomplishments, now it’s anyone who tries to flirt with you or when he perceives you as flirting with someone. Which you would never do. He’s working on it but… you’re kind of used to him pulling you into a bruising kiss at one of Tony’s parties to let everyone know you’re taken.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Like Thor, he’s over 1,000 years old, not to mention one of his powers is changing between sexes…He literally has all of the experience.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Loki’s favorite position is Deep Throat. He doesn’t necessarily like it because he wants to be rough and fuck your throat, which he will, but he likes it because of the immense amount of trust required for it to work. He loves that you feel relaxed enough with him to take him that far in.

It also feels amazing. He loves feeling your throat contract around him or you choking on his cock. When you look up at him while he’s balls deep, eye watering slightly and spit dripping down your chin, he loses his mind.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Not at all. He is very serious in the moment, wanting to make sure both of you feel as much pleasure as you can in the moment. He does like to make you smile and laugh, just not during sex.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He has the most beautiful head of hair and you love that he leaves it long all the time. Occasionally going into a low pony tail. Loki has no hair on his body other than some very light hair on his arms and legs. So he’s has no pubic hair.

You’ve never seen a razor so you’re assuming he uses magic to keep himself bare.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Loki puts his heart on his sleeve when it comes to his partners and he can be very romantic when the mood strikes. He wants you to know how much he loves you and show you that he can make you happy. While his ability to teleport himself just about anywhere, he’s taken you to some magnificent secluded spots to have a romantic picnic and to…sightsee…yes…sightsee.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

While he has and does jerk himself off, he doesn’t do it often as he’d rather wait to be with you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

They don’t call him the trickster god for no reason! Loki loves to use his magic when you’re having sex. He’s teleported you places, created phantom sensations, made your clothes disappear, and even added a double of himself to the mix a few times.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Any place you won’t be disturbed. He likes being able to hear you so anywhere you can feel free to be as loud as you want. Your room or any secluded little spot he transports you to are the most common. But if someone does happen to show up, he can easy just pop you both out of there.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

He loves to give more than receive massages. It brings him great joy to be able to easy your pain. It also doesn’t hurt that you’re both naked and he’s rubbing you down with some magic oil from Asgard that’s making your muscles feel like butter. Afterwards, he’ll want to have you from behind as you continue to lay there boneless, him doing all the work to bring you both release.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

At times he will be rough with you and you will feel pain but he would never truly harm you. No blood or weapons of any kind. Also don’t mention Thor when you’re in bed together. He may not hate his brother but he doesn’t like any mention of him when your being intimate.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Obviously he loves deep throat but he also just likes a good old fashioned blow job. Your lips on his cock are always going to be a plus in his book.

As far as giving oral…there are no complaints from you. He loves tasting you from the source. He’ll get his head between your legs and make you cum until you beg for his cock.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He does like to take his time so that he can worship your body the way you deserve. Show you how much he adores you.

However, there is nothing like it when Loki gets rough with you. He knows just how far to push you and when to pull back. The best time was when he shoved you into the bookshelf and had his way with you then and there. It ended with a couple of bruise to your back and having to buy a new bookshelf.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Loki loves a good quickie. Would he prefer it if he got to take his time with you? Yes, but if that isn’t a possibility then he’ll indulge in you for as long as he can.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He isn’t going to risk your wellbeing and he certainly doesn’t want to risk you being seen naked so in that aspect you don’t have many risks.

He does love to try new things with you so after discussing things, you often try new ideas he has. Magic makes a lot of things possible to try. Like being stuck up high on the wall, not able to move while Loki was on his knees eating you out. That was definitely not a bad day.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Unfortunately Loki doesn’t do any sexting. While he does have a phone while he’s on Earth, he just doesn’t see the point. The closest you get is when one of you says texts the other that you want to have sex and then he pops up wherever you are so you can do just that.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Loki has a lot of toys at his disposal, along with the magic he can do. Most of the time they just get used on you but on occasion he will allow you to use some of them on him.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Yeah, he’s a fucking tease. He can keep an incredibly straight face while he’s whispering filth in your ear at a party or when you’re lounging around the tower with the others. And again he can use _fucking magic_. Was he using a phantom touch that was rubbing slow maddening circles on your clit at dinner? Of course he fucking was. Damn trickster.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He isn’t all that loud but he talks a lot. He loves to talk dirty to you all the time but especially while you’re going down on him. Telling you what a good girl you are and how you work his cock so good. Then he’s shockingly silent as he cums.

He loves to hear you make noise though. He often has to get after you when you try to muffle your voice. Hearing you scream, moan, and whimper because of him brings him great pleasure.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

His Jotunheim ancestry gave him ice powers so temperature play is something he really likes to do with you. The first time your nerves were on such high alert as he trailed his is cold fingers over your body, paying close attention to your nipples and clit before plunging them inside you. You came instantly. Needless to say you’re a big fan.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

He does not have a monster cock. But it’s long and thick and perfect. You had to really work up to being able to take him so deep down your throat. If he gets particularly rough with you, you may have trouble walking the next day.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Loki’s sex drive is pretty high. If he could have sex with you every day, multiple times a day, he would. He’s a god so he will always outlast you in bed but never push you so far that you hurt yourself or are in true pain. When he’s feeling mischievous he’ll make everything last for what seems like hours (and very well may be) before you both get to cum.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After taking care of you, he’s going to pull you in tight and stroke your hair or arms until you fall asleep. Because he doesn’t require as much sleep as you, he usually conjures a book to read while you’re tucked into him. He’ll sleep for a few hours in the early morning before you wake.


	12. Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Scott, he's just trying to be a good man and a good dad. Luckily for him, you already know he is.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Scott okay with aftercare. He’ll rarely put in the effort to get a washcloth to clean you both up with but he will hand you something of his so you can wipe up. He will ask if you want some want some water and if you’re okay though. He does care; he’s just exhausted after sex.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his eyes. The reason? Well he tells you that it’s because he thinks their beautiful, then he bats his eyes, and saunters away. The real reason is much sappier. He loves being able to see his daughter grow up before his eyes and the way she looks at him with such love. He also loves watching the little things you do, like the way you scrunch your nose when you don’t like something or when you roll your eyes at him but then can’t help but smile…yeah he likes those things too.

His favorite part of you is your breasts. Scott is a boob man. He can’t get enough of them. They’re so soft. He wants to be squeezing, kissing, and biting them. He loves that he can get you so worked up just by playing with them and your nipples. But his favorite thing is when you let him put his cock between them so he can fuck them.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

He likes cumming on your chest best. He loves seeing the girls covered in his cum. Otherwise he likes to cum in your mouth, watching you suck it all down. Also inside you when you clamp down on him so hard he struggles to keep fucking you. But also your ass when you squeeze him so tight he just has to let go.

He just likes to cum and is gonna cum wherever you let him.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He wants to use the suit when you have sex. He wants to shrink down and play with your nipples and clit. He just has to think of a way to tell you.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Scott hasn’t had that much experience. He had a lot of sex in college but then when he met Cassie’s mom that stopped and even after her being a parent made it more complicated, and then he landed in jail…so not a ton.

Luckily he’s watched a lot of ~~porn~~ educational videos and is a quick learner.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position is Titty Fucking. Because of how much he loves your breasts, it’s no wonder this is his favorite position. The he loves the feeling of his cock being pillowed by your warm, soft breasts. He likes it when you start talking dirty to him while he does it but he loves it when you either suck or lick his tip on the up stroke.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Absolutely. Doesn’t matter if it’s before, during, or after, Scott is gonna have you in stitches. He loves to be silly and he loves to make you laugh so he’s going to do whatever he can to hear it.

He does know how to be serious and there are times that he is but he usually keeps things light and fun. But that doesn’t mean the sex isn’t fantastic.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Even though he can look disheveled at times, Scott is actually very clean. His hair is kind of a mess, as he rarely brushes it, but the look is so utterly Scott. He does have chest hair and a trail but it isn’t thick.

He makes sure to groom the hair around his cock once a month…or when you tell him to.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Scott is a romantic at heart. He wants to show you how much you mean to him in any way possible. Messed up pancakes that were supposed to look like hearts, big romantic dates that inevitably go wrong, and even the time he wanted to worship your body and ended up head butting your nose. Just to name a few attempts. But even with the things that go wrong, you love all the effort he puts into trying to tell you.

You knew for sure that he was serious about your relationship and loving you when he finally introduced you to Cassie.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Oh yeah, all the time and he has no shame doing it. When the mood strikes, he’s gonna jerk off. He’s usually thinking about the last time you fucked him.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He absolutely loves it when you take charge. He loves it when you get on top and ride him like there’s no tomorrow. Making him beg to cum is always a sure fire way to make him lose his mind. He also loves it when you ride his face to take your pleasure.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He doesn’t really have a favorite place; he will literally have sex with you anywhere. He does like a bed for tit fucking but otherwise he will do it anywhere.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Scott is very happy to have you rubbing him all over so he’s good receiving massages from you.

A naked, oil covered you? Yes please. He is more than happy to massage you all over, paying special attention to where you keep most of your stress, your breasts. Obviously.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Don’t call him _Daddy_. He’s a dad and that does nothing but creep him out.

Also, while he likes it rough at times, he isn’t into anything too intense or harmful for either of you.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He has no preference when it comes to oral. He’s surprisingly really good at giving you oral. He likes it best when you ride his face or when he goes down on you in the shower.

He loves it when you tell him how bad you wanna go down on him or how badly you want his cock in your mouth. He didn’t know it until you tried it once but he really like it when you play with his asshole while you’re sucking him.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Usually Scott is fairly fast paced when you have sex. He’s just so excited to have sex that he can’t contain himself, which is why you two do a lot of foreplay before the main event.

But there are times when Cassie’s mom has been awful to him or he had a really bad mission with the Avengers when he just can’t be fast and fun in bed. Those are the times that he’ll slow down and really take his time with you, while you whisper to him you that he’s an amazing person and how much you love him.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Loves them. He’ll have sex with you any time you ask and he doesn’t care if it’s “proper sex” or a quickie. He just wants you.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves to try new things with you in bed. Even has a few things in mind if you’re willing to let him use the suit.

As far as risks go though, he isn’t really that risky. He especially won’t risk getting caught doing anything crazy while Cassie is around. The kinky shit is saved for when she’s with her mother.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

All the freaking time. You two have no problem texting dirty jokes or thoughts, pictures, or videos to each other throughout the day. If he’s on a mission he’s going to beg you to video chat him so you can get off watching each other.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

You’ve gone shopping for toys together many times and now have a sizable collection hidden in one of his dresser drawers.

Including but not limited to: dildos, vibrators, cock rings, plugs, handcuffs, etc…

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Scott doesn’t like to tease you too much because he can’t handle a lot of it himself. He likes to beg a little and likes to hear you beg but he’s quick to give in. If you tie him down and tease him he usually cums before you get him inside you. You’ll just have to get him worked up again so you can fuck. Oh darn.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Other than when Cassie’s around, he has no volume control. He’s going to grunt and moan and swear up a storm as you two go at it. He also talks a lot, even if it’s not dirty talk, he’s going to talk through most of it.

He wants to hear you too. He likes it when you talk dirty to him and when you tell him how much you like him fucking you.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

The time you came to bed wearing Ant-Man merchandise was one of the best nights you two ever had. First, he thought it was hilarious. Then, he thought it was hot. You came four times that night.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Scott’s cock isn’t super wide but it’s longer than average. What’s more important is that he knows how to use it to make you scream.

He’s proud of his cock. You know, he told you so.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

The man loves sex. He’ll have sex any place or time with you but he can’t go on forever. Scott usually has a couple of rounds in him before he’s wiped out.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After he makes sure your okay and wiped up he’ll snuggle up to you in bed. Usually he’ll have his head pillowed on your shoulder/chest and an arm slung around your waist. He’ll tell a bad joke or two to make you laugh as you both drift to sleep.


	13. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a sweetheart of course! But that doesn’t mean he’s an innocent little lamb.
> 
> Peter is 18+ (think college age).

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Peter is sweet and caring so of course he’s great with the aftercare. He’s going to tell you to stay right where you are as he runs off to get you a wet wash cloth so he can clean you up, then himself. He’ll ask you what you want to drink or if you want a snack (with his high metabolism he usually needs one). Then he’ll climb into bed, pull you towards him to cradle you front to back, so he can keep you warm and snuggled all night.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his arms/hands. He likes to be able to hold you close and just feel you. He loves feeling you squirming under him as he caresses you with the lightest touches. He wants to feel your warm skin under his fingers, remembering that you’re here and you’re okay.

His favorite part of you…well he loves all of you and doesn’t think he could ever pick a favorite part! Every time you ask him he just lists a bunch of things he loves about you and why, never really answering the question. You have to admit though, it is a confidence boost when he goes on and on about how amazing he thinks you are. You usually shut him up with a kiss after a minute or so though…there’s only so many blush inducing compliments a girl can take.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

It almost always ends up inside you, usually right after you cum, but sometimes when he’s behind you he’ll pull out and cum all over your ass. He doesn’t rub it in or anything like that; he just says that he likes looking at it covered with his cum.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

It’s really a dirty secret of yours as a couple. You let Peter take pictures of you or you and him all the time. It started out just like other couples, just taking photos together, and then the photos started getting more and more dirty. Before you knew it you were posing in lingerie or naked for him.

In your opinion, the best are the photos he’s taken of the two of you having sex. Six cameras were set up all at different angles and highs. Peter took pictures with a wireless clicks as he fucked you from behind. After the initial awkwardness you both got over it and ignored the cameras. The photos were phenomenal.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Peter isn’t that experiences. He’s had a couple of partners before you but hasn’t really done a lot. What he lacks in experience, he certainly makes up for in enthusiasm.

The nice thing is that with his super senses he’s really in tuned to your reactions. He knows what sounds you make when you like something or when you twitch because he hits the right spot. He has no problem them to make sure you have a good time.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite positions is The Jockey, which is basically doggy style but with the woman lying down. He loves it because the position allows him to get pretty deep inside you. He can go fast or slow and both of you will have a ton of stimulation. He can just lean down, put his lips to your ear and whisper all kinds of stuff to you. He also loves that he gets a really good look at your ass. This position lets him grab, squeeze, and even spank your ass which always does things to him.

He doesn’t like that he can’t see your face the whole time so whenever you do this position there is always a lot of foreplay where he’ll stare into your eyes and tell you how much he loves you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Yes and while he can be serious the norm for the two of you is more playful. Peter is a giant goofball and that doesn’t stop just because he’s having sex. Whether it’s on purpose or by accident, you two will giggle and smile a lot during sex. But it’s fun and playful and you wouldn’t have Peter any other way.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Other than his mess head of brown curls, Peter doesn’t have a lot of body hair. He has some hair on his arms and legs but his chest is bare and his trail is almost nonexistent. He has some pubic hair that gets curly when it grows out but he keeps it pretty tidy usually.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Peter is the king of affection and intimacy. He’s learned to show the people he cares about most in life how he feels about them so he has no problem letting you know that you have his heart. He loves to do all the young and in love stuff with you. Things like taking you on cheesy dates, Netflix and chill, singing corny love songs to you, etc…

Sex isn’t any different. He likes to shower you with affectionate praise and tell you to just lie back so he can make you feel good. Afterwards he’ll tell you how good you were and how lucky he is to get to love you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Of course he does, just because he’s a sweet little fluff of a guy doesn’t mean he doesn’t jerk off. He’s a young horny guy with an amazing partner, so yeah he jerks off. He always thinks of you when he does it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes to praise and be praised. He always wants to tell you how amazing you are but he likes to hear that too, he doesn’t always think that about himself so it makes him feel good when he hears that coming from you.

He also loves it when you two masturbate together. Sometimes that’s all you do. Laying next to each other, kissing and talking dirty as you play with yourselves until you both cum.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Your place or the room he has at the tower (which is slowly become both of your room). He doesn’t like being caught doing anything so behind closed doors and in a bed is best.

The one time you were getting a little handsy in the common area Tony walked in and started teasing him until Natasha threw a shoe at his head. Peter blushed so hard you thought his face was going to stay that color red the whole day. Needless to say, you don’t do anything other than hold hands or a quick kiss in the common areas now.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Yes, to both giving and receiving. He just wants to make you happy so if you ask then he will for sure give you one. He won’t use any massage oil, because he doesn’t have any, but he will use lotion. Sex doesn’t always happen afterwards.

He loves it when you massage him too, usually after a stressful week of patrolling, work, and school. He rarely puts himself first so you’ll have to insist but he’ll let you massage away his stress and soreness. Sex usually happens afterwards.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

While he is down for biting, spanking, and even hair pulling, he doesn’t like anything that is really painful and he won’t do that to you either. He doesn’t ever do anything that would harm you.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He likes to give and receive. He really loves to go down on you. Hearing you praise him or moan his name gets him really worked up. He tries to make you cum at least once with his mouth before moving on.

He doesn’t want you to feel like you have to do it but once you start he’s going to be singing your praises the whole way through. He was hesitant to cum in your mouth at first but once he learned that you were okay either way he got more comfortable asking if he could.

He doesn’t like 69 but he does like it when you sit on his face.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Honestly it varies. He loves to take his time with you and show you that you mean a lot to him with slow movements, soft kisses and whispers of love.

Other times he likes to go fast and rough, pushing into you harder and harder, spanking your ass, pulling your hair, and leaving bite marks all over you.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

You don’t always have time for “regular” sex. You lead a busy life and with all the things he has going on, you just don’t have the luxury of “regular” sex. So you have quickies quite often. They don’t mean any less to the two of you; it just means you can be with each other before having to go separate ways for the day.

Shower quickies happen a lot. What? You’re just trying to save water by sharing.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Because he can’t stand the sheer embarrassment of it, he would never do anything in public. He would also never risk your safety. However, there are a lot of things he’s never done so he’s always more than willing to try new things with you, both in and out of bed.

Examples: Pineapple on pizza? Not a good idea. The first time you sat on his face so he could eat you out? Great idea. Amazing idea.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Peter and you text each other a lot, constantly sending each other memes and other random shit all the time. So yeah things can get dirty, really dirty. If you’re separated for even like a day, you will video chat so you can get off together. You surprisingly never send really dirty photos to each other though.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Peter doesn’t have any toys but he will use your vibrator or dildo on you if you ask. You’ve totally used your vibrator on him. He would go with you to buy new stuff for you two to try though.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Peter loves to tease you and you love teasing him. When he’s in the mood for it though, he’ll tie your hands together and really take his time with you. He’ll try to pull every sound he can from you as he explores your body for what seems like hours.

Don’t worry you always get him back. One time as you two were lazily fooling around, you were talking dirty to him and grinding down on his cock when you told him you wanted to tease him for hours while he had a cock ring on just to see how long he could hold out before he begged. He came all over himself as soon as the words left your mouth.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

You’re both loud. Whether it’s sweet phrases of love or filthy exclamations, you both talk a lot during sex. While Peter is more of a grunter and moaner, you’re more of a gasper and a screamer. He loves it when you scream his name as he cums and you love it when he moans _Baby_ in a wrecked voice when you clench down hard on his cock.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

The first time he spanked you he shocked himself. You were fucking doggy style and he was watching your ass bounce as you were pushing yourself onto his cock and he just smacked it.

You both kind of froze for a second and he was mortified until he heard you moan and ask him to do it again. Now he loves spanking you, but only ever with his hand.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Peter’s cock isn’t crazy long however it is longer than average. But it is _thick._ So. Deliciously. Thick. He’s hitting all the right spots when he’s inside you. You honestly don’t know how he hides it in his suit.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

It’s like fucking energizer bunny. He has a very high sex drive and could go again and again. How long it last varies, depending on what you’re doing, but he does like to take his time.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Peter can fall asleep fairly easily, what with all the training, fighting, and school he does. He’s going to cradle you front to back, so he can keep you warm and snuggled all night after he gets you both cleaned up. As you fall asleep you’ll hear him whispering soft _I love you_ ’s into your hair.


	14. Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's our favorite agent like?

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Phil is really great with the aftercare. In his work life (which let be honest is the bulk of his life), he often can’t show his softer side but when he’s with you he can drop his walls. Before you clean up he’ll hold you close and murmurs words of love as he caresses your back.

He usually insists on cleaning you up himself, bring over a washcloth and wiping you down before taking care of himself. He’ll get water for both of you to share and then settle in beside you. He always pulls you to his side so you can snuggle into his chest.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his fingers. He loves that he can use his fingers to take you apart. Whether he’s plucking your nipples, gripping your hair tight, or pushing them inside you he loves making you squirm with just his hands. He also loves that he can be more playful and gentle, or you just really go for it when he’s working them inside you. He absolutely loves using them to make you squirt.

He has two favorite parts of you for completely different reasons. First and completely non-sexual, he loves your eyes. He loves that he can see all of your emotions play out just in your eyes. But he loves them most, just before you fall asleep, as you seek his eyes out and tell him you love him. That he loves best.

Second and completely sexual, he loves your teeth. He loves it when you nip at his ear, scrape your teeth over his collar bone, and bite him all over. Each action pushes a moan out of him that he just can’t contain. He especially loves it when you playfully nibble his finger before taking it into your mouth and sucking on it. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

When he cums it’s always going to be inside one of your holes. He doesn’t get the appeal of cumming on you, thinks it’s degrading to you so he won’t do it unless you specifically ask.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He sleeps in Captain America boxers sometimes.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Phil’s been with quite a few people actually. Throughout the years he’s been with men and women, relationships and one night stands alike. So yeah, he has the experience to make things very pleasurable for you.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

He doesn’t really have a favorite position but he has a favorite thing to do in bed and that’s making you Squirt. It’s just so satisfying for him to know he’s pleasure you like that. Whether you’re clamping down and gushing all over his fingers or his cock, he loves it. He especially loves that it’s so intense for you, making the experience even better for you both.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

While he can be a little silly, Phil’s more serious while you’re in bed together. He’s not going to make a joke but he might call you an extra goofy pet name to get a giggle out of you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Well he doesn’t have much going on with the hair on his head but he keeps it neat and trimmed so he doesn’t look like too much of an old man. He does have some hair on his chest and he has a trail, though it isn’t super thick. He keeps his pubic hair well groomed.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Again, his work life, which takes up most of his life, doesn’t exactly make it so he can sweet and caring. He helps capture and put away some of the worst people and that takes a toll on him. So when he’s with you, the person he loves, he allows his walls to come down. He can be so sweet and tender with you. He loves to cradle your face in his hands while he kisses you softly, look into your eyes as he slowly hits that spot that makes you see stars, and tell you in so many different ways how much he loves you and how happy you make him.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Not really. If he’s gone for a long time on a mission then he might indulge in jerking off in the shower once or twice. Otherwise he waits until he can be with you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Squirting and biting.

He loves to feel you gushing over his fingers when he plays with you. He makes it his mission to try and get you to do it every time you’re in bed together. He thinks it’s overwhelmingly sexy watching you come undone like that.

Again he loves your mouth, well your teeth specifically. He gets so turned on when you bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder. You try not to so too much higher so no one can see the marks, but accidents have happened and you’d like to say you’re sorry but you’re not.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Mostly his place. He knows his place is safe and secure so he doesn’t have to worry about you being vulnerable there. While you two mainly stick to the bed or his couch, there have been the odd counter, table, and wall encounters.

The only other places he feels safe enough to let his guard down a little are Avengers Tower or S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. However, those places have a higher risk of you being caught by someone, plus Tony is nosey, so you mostly stick to his place.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Yes, to both giving and receiving for both of you. It’s just another way he can show you he loves you for him so he likes taking his time and really getting you relaxed. You usually use it as a way to help him unwind after a long mission or week at work. It’s about 50/50 on whether or not it will lead to sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that hurts either one of you. He is not into weapons, knife play, blood, or anything like that. Gets enough of that shit at work, doesn’t want it in his personal life.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves to go down on you, especially if he can be down there when you squirt. He wants to be licking your clit as you clamp down on his fingers so you cover his face in your juice. Don’t worry, he always cleans up after the messes he makes.

He does love it when you go down on him too though. You always take your time working him up and make sure that your mouth touches every inch of his cock. He almost always stops you before he cums in your mouth, preferring to have sex instead of cumming in your mouth.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

There are times when you two are fast and rough, but almost always you’re going to go slow and sensual when you’re together. He likes to take his time with you. The connection the two of you feel when you’re slowly taking each other apart is indescribable.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Now just because he likes to go slow doesn’t mean he doesn’t like quickies. In fact he does and you have them a lot, though that is usually due to your busy schedules. He definitely doesn’t mind a quick blow job in his office or the times he’s fingered you in the elevator during a party at the tower.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He takes a lot of risks during his work life so he isn’t really a risk taker when it comes to you. He would never do anything to risk your safety or well being. If you ask, he would be okay try new things with you though.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Honestly, it shocked you the first time it happened but Phil really likes sexting. You love to work each other up by messaging each other throughout the day. He will send pictures to you if you ask but he still feels awkward about them. He really likes getting pictures from you, often requesting you do certain things for him. You don’t usually video chat unless he’s gone on a mission for a long time.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Phil didn’t own any before you but now he’s bought a few things for you two to play with. You now have a small collection of vibrators, dildos, and plugs. While he doesn’t us them on himself, you certainly benefit from them.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He’s not really into teasing you too much. He does like to take his time but usually if you ask he’s quick to make you cum and then get back to playing with you. You do both enjoy dirty talk though so there is a lot of that teasing going on.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not that loud during sex but he grunts and moans softly. He also talks a lot, dirty or sweet encouragements throughout the whole time. He loves it when you’re loud though. He likes knowing that he’s making you feel good and wants you to hear you say his name whether it’s a whisper, moan, or scream.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

You may or may not be working on a plan to have a threesome with Steve. Phil won’t know about it until you can get Steve on board.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

He’s got a slightly above average sized cock. What he lacks in size he makes up for in skill. He knows how to use his cock to make you scream his name.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He always wants to be with you but he’s an old man (his words!) and can usually only go one or two rounds before he’s done. However he always makes a point of making you cum so much that you don’t mind. He can make them last for hours or he can get the job done in a few minutes if that’s all you have time for.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After making sure you’re good and everything is cleaned up, he’ll pull you to his side so you can snuggle into his chest. You might talk for a little bit but never for too long. He waits for you to fall asleep before allowing himself to drift off.


	15. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm both turned on and slightly scared of this man.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Nick is…well… you wouldn’t describe him as the romantic type, but he does care. So after you have sex he’s going to check in multiple times to see that your okay, if you can clean yourself up that’s great otherwise he’ll help you clean up, and he’ll make sure you get something to drink. He isn’t really big into pillow talk so more than likely that isn’t going to happen.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his ears. He loves being able to hear you when you’re together. He knows the difference between when you fake desperation and when you’re actually desperate for your release. He likes hearing you whimper his name or whine when he teases you. He loves hearing you fall apart.

His favorite part of you is all of your erogenous zones. He loves that just the slightest touches of those areas send a jolt of want up your spine. The underside of your ass and boobs, the back of your knee and inside of your elbow, even the back of your neck and that one spot behind your ear that makes you shiver. He knows all the right spots to get you going without a lot of effort. You both love and hate him for that.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Unless you have any hard no’s, he’s gonna cum wherever he wants.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

One time when you were really sick, you wanted to paint your toe nails but couldn’t and you got really sad. He just walked right up and did it for you. When he was done they were neon pink and your big toes each had a white flower on them.

You never did find out how he knew how to do it so well.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Nick’s very experienced sexually and knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s a good looking man so between his younger years, missions that have required it, and one night stands, he’s done a lot. As you’ve learned an experienced older man is not a bad thing at all.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

He loves Bondage. There are two very simple reasons he loves this. The first is that Nick Fury is not a man who gives up control that easily so this allows him to keep control the whole time but also bring you pleasure too.

The second and probably most important is that it requires you to trust him. He has to have your trust in order for you to participate in a lot of the aspects of bondage. Your trusting him not to maliciously hurt you, to listen to you, to keep you safe, and to bring you pleasure. Having that kind of trust in someone says a lot and Nick thrives on that. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Serious. I mean have you met the man?

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps the hair on his head, shaved completely. All the hair he does have is incredibly well groomed and neat. All of it.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Again, you wouldn’t describe him as open and romantic BUT he has his own style of showing you he cares. He’s a really great active listener. He won’t just listen, he’s going to respond with thoughtful questions and responses and help you through anything that’s bothering you.

Even though he’s a busy man and can’t be with you as much as he likes, when he is with you he’s _with you_. He’s going to focus on you the whole time he’s able to be there with you. When he’s away from you he’s really great about staying in contact and even has things sent to you that he thinks will make you smile.

The first time he held your hand in public (which was HUGE for him) you had a big goofy smile on your face. He rolled his eyes at you but you swore you saw his mouth twitch.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Yup, often. He does it whenever he wants to when he’s alone. He would rather do you but if you’re not around and he’s in the mood he’s gonna do it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Control. He loves to have control of everything and sex is no different.

It also turns him on to no end when you call him “Sir”, a title he will insist you call him when you play one of your games.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

His place or his office at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, mostly for security reasons. He’s got a lot of enemies so if he’s going to let his guard down and more importantly put you in danger, he’s going to be in the safest places possible. Within those said walls anywhere is fair game.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

You massage him more than he massages you because it’s about taking care of him and helping him relax after hard mission or a tough week at work. When he’s giving you a massage, you’re going to be naked and tied up. There’s going to be a lot of teasing involved, finger fucking any of your holes, and you’ll probably blow him. No matter who’s giving the massage it will always end in sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nonconsensual anything. You and Nick will always have a long talk about trying something new, just like when you started being together. He is never going to do anything to you that you haven’t talked about.

No safe word/no way to stop. Before you start anything too intense, he’s going to ask you for your safe word. If you’re going to do something where you can’t speak, you’re going to discuss a way for you to tell him to stop whether it’s with your hands or otherwise. There is never going to be a time where you can’t tell him to stop.

Absolutely no blood.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

If he’s being honest he loves receiving more than giving but he’s goes down on you frequently. He loves feeling your throat clench around his cock as he feeds it into your mouth. Also after working on it for a long time, you’re finally able to take him all the way and that just blows his mind every time it happens. When he goes down on you it’s all about working you up and getting you to cum before he fucks you. He has to work to get you stretched out for him and relaxed so he can squeeze his cock inside you. It doesn’t hurt that he fucking loves the way you taste.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

There are just so many combinations Nick fucks you in, but the most common are fast and rough as well as slow and rough. He definitely uses sex as a stress reliever and you are more than happy to provide that for him. But just because he likes to be rough with you doesn’t mean that there aren’t times that he’s softer and more sensual with you.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s more than happy to get a quickie if he can’t have “regular” sex. With his busy work schedule this can happen more often than not. Quickie in the shower? Oh yes and often. Blowjob in his office? Yup! A quick fuck when he gets home at some ungodly hour before you make him go to sleep? Frequently.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

The two of you experiment often. You definitely take a lot of risks in the sexual part of your relationship. Trying new things, like adding some of the more painful aspects of BDSM to your sex life, can be risky. However, things are ALWAYS talked about thoroughly before you they are ever tried so as to minimize that ever happening.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Nick loves to sext with you, thinks it’s hilarious and loves it when you both try to work each other up. The best part is that he can send such filth in a message but be completely straight-faced while he does it so he can do it anytime and anywhere without anyone knowing.

He doesn’t send a lot of pictures, especially when he’s working, but he loves it when you send him photos. If he’s on a mission he’ll video message you so he can watch you do exactly what he says to make you cum while he jerks off.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He owns a shocking amount of toys that you have become very well acquainted with. Aside from letting you tie him up every once in a while, the toys are only used on you. Things like handcuffs, ball gags, paddles, spreader bars, crops, etc… are not uncommon when you two are playing.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Oh pretty constantly. He loves to hear you beg for him so he’s going to tease you a lot. His favorite is having you hold your hands up on the headboard and telling you not to move them while he plays with you. The more you move your hands, the longer he plays with you.

He actually likes being teased too, which was a complete surprise to you. He really likes the build up and anticipation that teasing brings. He knows it works you up too because you know as soon as he gets back he’s gonna really give it to you.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He isn’t loud volume wise but he does talk a lot during sex. He is constantly giving you commands, talking dirty, swearing, and an occasional sweet phrase or two will be uttered. He will groan and grunt his pleasure but they aren’t loud. He loves to hear you the whole time your together and hates it when you try to stifle yourself. The only exception to that is if you’re fucking in his office.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He really likes being praised but because he’s always in charge, he’s the one praising others and doesn’t get praised. You are really the only one who’s ever really figured it out so you try and slip it in as much as possible.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

He has a big cock, okay? Like BIG. Which turns out to be a gift and a curse for you. On one hand, his cock is going to fill you up so much and hit you in all the right places. But on the other hand, your ability to walk after particularly rough nights is completely shot.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a fairly high sex drive; he just doesn’t really have time for it usually. When he does have the time to spend with you he seems to be able to go again and again. No complaints there. He has so much control and patience that he can make them last as long or as short has he wants them.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Nick will always make sure that the place is secure before he goes to sleep. He does like to have you close when he goes to sleep, makes him feel like he has you better protected. With his gun on the nightstand and you tucked into his side, he’ll wait until you fall asleep and then follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through the people I have planned out (see chapter 1)! I have three more that I might add on but I can't decide.


	16. Happy Hogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you say, he makes you... happy. (haha, get it?)

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Happy’s does very little when it comes to aftercare but he’ll do enough to get you both cleaned up. He does always make sure to ask if you’re okay afterwards as well. After that he’ll pull you close and pass out with you in his arms.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He doesn’t really have a favorite body part of his but he does like that he’s still considered fairly strong. He knows he can put up a good fight if he were to have to protect you or Pepper if something dangerous happened. While he’d like to say that work is the reason he keeps working out so much, it’s really the sex. He loves that his strength means he can hold you down or carry you around when the two of you fool around.

His favorite part of you is your wit. While he thinks everything about you is beautiful, he loves that you can be incredibly sassy. Whether it’s going snark for snark with Tony, putting some creep in their place, or using it to make one of your friends laugh, he loves that you’re so quick witted. He also loves that he has the ability to make you stumble on your words with just a touch.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

He’s not really into the mess that comes with cumming anywhere but inside one of your holes. If you ask him he’ll cum any where you want him to but not unless you ask.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s a little insecure. Being at the tower you’re both around superheroes and obscenely rich people all the time, so how could he possibly compare to those people? You deserve better than some ex-boxer turned body guard. 

When you noticed him acting strange one day, he finally fussed up and you shut that line of thought down quickly. But every once in a while that thought comes back…good thing you’re more than happy to remind him how wrong he is.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Contrary to popular belief, he has never slept with anyone after Tony has. He has more respect for himself than that. Happy has had plenty of experience throughout his life. Who doesn’t wanna have sex with a hot boxer? He knows what he likes and he knows how to make things good for this partner.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Happy’s favorite position is Cowgirl and not just because he can just sit back and relax. He loves watching you take your pleasure from him. When you pin his arms down and just use him, which really gets him going. He can also help set the pace by lifting you up and down his cock or by planting his feet down and pushing up into you. Let’s not forget that he has amazing access to your breast, neck, and ass. There’s just so much to love about this position really.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

It really just depends on what’s going on at the time. There are times when he is really serious and passionate, however it really isn’t uncommon for you and him to be a little goofy. He might even tickle you a bit.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The hair on his head can get a little unruly at times but otherwise he keeps it fairly short. When he does have a beard he’ll grow it out some but keeps it clean and taken care of. He does have chest hair and a bit of a trail but it isn’t thick. He keeps the hair around his cock neat and tidy but only because you asked him to.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Happy’s a little more subtle with his romantic tendencies. He isn’t going to do anything extreme but he does little things to show you he cares. He always whispers words of love to you even at random moments you weren’t expecting them. Going to the book store, having picnics, holding hands at the movies or even a walk in the park are just a few things he loves to do with you. It’s all very sweet.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

When the mood strikes he’ll jerk off, but he’s always thinking about you when he does. He loves it when you lay on the bed and play with yourself for him though.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

When your take charge. When you take charge in the bedroom he fucking loves it. It drives him crazy when you push him around and use him for your own needs.

He also loves it when you are just a general badass. You don’t take shit from anyone and he loves watching you handle things yourself. Someone once asked if he was going to step in when you got into an argument with some random guy at a bar and while he’s always ready to if he needs to, he just replied “ _She’s got this_ ”. His favorite was the time you punched someone for making fun of his name. He has never driven you home so fast. Your clothes were ruined and you couldn’t walk straight for two days after that.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Call him old fashioned but he’d rather be at home when you have sex. That doesn’t mean you’ve never had sex in the tower or in his car, just that he prefers a bed.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

They don’t really happen all that often but both of you are willing to give the other a massage when they ask. He does run his hands through your hair frequently though.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that’s too acrobatic in bed, he just isn’t built for that kind of nonsense. Also nothing involving hurting either one of you. He is not into weapons, knife play, blood, or anything extreme like that.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He likes both giving and receiving oral. He loves it when he’s eating you out and you squeeze him between your thighs as your cumming on his face. He also loves it when you take his cock in your mouth and just suck him down. He doesn’t have a smallest cock so when you took him down to the root the first time, he almost came right then and there.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

You two usually start off slow and then finish fast and rough. However there are times like when you’re in his lap on the couch just slowly rolling your hips and trading lazy kisses the whole time. Or other times like when he puts you on the table, rips off your panties and just takes you hard and fast. You have no set pace.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Since he has such an odd schedule between Pepper, Tony, and even helping with Peter, the time you have together can be short. So quickies happen a lot, not that either of you mind. He’d rather take his time but he isn’t about to turn down sex.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He isn’t going to risk your safety but he doesn’t mind experimenting with you every once in a while. While he does prefer to have sex at home you have been known to have sex in the tower or his car once in a while.

You haven’t had sex in the tower for a while though because a while ago you were blowing Happy in the garage when Tony came down and saw. You couldn’t look Tony in the eye for a week. He finally stopped making jokes about it when you threatened to go to Pepper.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

He doesn’t take pictures or videos himself but he loves it when you send him pics. He will send you dirty messages though. If he’s waiting for someone to finish with a meeting or something, he’ll pass the time messaging you.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Any toys you use are yours since Happy doesn’t own any. He doesn’t really like to use them because as he says “if you have to use a toy to please your partner you’re doing it wrong”. He will use them if you ask him to though.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He likes to hear you beg a little but he never holds out on you for long. You both enjoy teasing each other if you’re out at a party or something; his hand on your ass, you stroking his thigh, or even whispering dirty things to each other. You both think its fun and it always makes for great sex when you get home.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He loves to hear you moan and swear when he fucks you. Whimpering his name while he thrusts inside you harder and harder, never fails to spur him on. He also happens to be really vocal in bed. Grunting and moaning as he fucks you and you clench tight on his cock. You can always make him cum by whispering filth in his ear.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’d rather you call him ‘Happy’ than ‘Harold’. Even though people think Tony forces the name (from his boxing days) on him, he just doesn’t really like his name that much.

You call him ‘Harold’ when he’s in trouble.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

While he doesn’t have the longest cock you’ve ever seen, he is super thick and makes for a very tight fit every time. There’s usually a lot of prep involved but it’s completely worth it when you finally get him inside you.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He likes to remind you that he isn’t a young man anymore but he’s never turned down sex because he’s too tired. Happy usually has a couple of rounds in him before he’s done.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’s gonna fall asleep pretty quickly when you finish. After you’re both cleaned up he’ll pull you close, kiss your forehead, whisper he loves you, and pass out with you in his arms.


	17. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is completely new to living, which means you have a lot to teach him...not that he's complaining.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Vision cares about your well being so after sex he’s going to make sure that you’re well taken care of. If you need water or help cleaning up, he’s always willing. With Vision, you simply need to ask and he’ll help make it happen.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He doesn’t have a favorite body part because he doesn’t really think like that. He does like that he can change his body willingly. He can make himself look more human when you’re outside of the tower together or even change body parts to make things for pleasurable for you.

Again he doesn’t really think like that and even though he finds your body pleasing, what he likes most about you is your personality. To Vision, it really is what’s inside that counts. He loves that you’re a kind and caring person. That you do your best to make your friends smile and that you’re always think of others before yourself. Those are the most important things about a person to Vision.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

So his cum is different from human cum. Just like the rest of his body his cum is synthetic. It doesn’t taste bad but it doesn’t taste good either…it doesn’t taste like anything. It has the look of human cum just without the flavor.

That being said, Vision will cum anywhere you want him to. Inside, outside, or even in his own hand.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He asked the guys about sex and how to pleasure a woman when you two started dating. After a lot of shocked faces and sputtered blushing (from Steve and surprisingly Tony), they talked him though it, gave him some pointers, and pointed him in the direction of some helpful ~~porn~~ educational videos.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Vision didn’t have any experience before you. You were his first. But he in an incredibly fast learner and always listens to you when you explain what you need/want him to do so it hasn’t ever really been an issue.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

If he had to pick then his favorite position to have you in is face to face Sideways. He loves being able to watch your face as you’re together and this position is great for that. It also allows you to be so close and entwined that the sex is very gentle and passionate. Grinding or thrusting together all while you both have complete access to the others body and face makes this a wonderful position to be in.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Vision is very serious in the moment. While he does have a sense of humor and can definitely make you laugh, during sex is not one of those times. He’s very focused on bringing you to pleasure so he wouldn’t choose these moments to make a joke.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Vision doesn’t have any hair on him in his regular android form.

When he’s in his human form he has short, dirty blond hair and a very small, barely there amount of stubble on his face. He has hair on his body, including his pubic hair, but it isn’t very much. The hair he does have down there is always well groomed.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

While people may assume otherwise, he does have feelings, and he understands the importance of human connections and intimacy so he does his best to show you he cares. Among other reasons, that’s why he looks you in the eye all the time, he can see the play of emotions on your face and it helps him understands you better. He takes you on dates, holds your hand, cuddles, and tries his best to be a good partner to you. Much to your happiness he has no trouble telling you how he feels about you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He doesn’t. His pleasure really comes from your pleasure so he doesn’t really get any satisfaction from jerking off.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He has a slight praise kink. When you’re vocal and tell him how much you like something he’s doing or how good he is at doing something to you, he really enjoys the feeling. He likes to see you happy so if he can be the cause of that happiness or pleasure, then that’s going to give him pleasure.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He prefers a bed so usually when you two have sex you’re in your shared room. He has no issue with having sex other places either, even around other people, but he quickly learned that you don’t just have sex in front of other people so he mainly sticks to your room…unless you initiate it somewhere else.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Massages don’t really do it for him; he doesn’t get sore muscles so it isn’t really his thing. However he has no problem giving you a massage if you want one. It won’t turn sexual unless you specifically tell him that you want it to.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing extreme or anything that would harm you. He doesn’t see the point in doing things like that when it comes to sex so he doesn’t like them. He would never do anything to hurt you.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Vision likes giving more than receiving oral sex. If you want to go down on him then he’ll let you but he never asks you too. It doesn’t really work him up the way him going down on you does. He likes hearing your moans and sighs as he licks and fingers you through orgasm after orgasm.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Throughout your time being together, he’s learned to read you pretty well and adjusts his pace according to what you want. Just like other couples when you have sex it varies. There are times when things are soft and sweet or times when it’s fast and rough or even mixture of the two.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Vision has no problem getting you off with a quickie. You two have them quite a bit actually. Once he figured out that it meant you could have more pleasure when you two were short on time, he was completely okay with them and started instigating them more.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He doesn’t take a lot of risks because he would never want to harm or embarrass you but he is more than willing to try something new if you ask him.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Surprisingly Vision is great at dirty talk…but maybe that’s because he learned what it was (after you mentioned you liked it) and essentially studied it so he’s now this dirty talk master. He knows how to get you worked up quickly with his filthy mouth so he’s more than happy to do a little sexting. You two don’t send any pictures or videos to each other.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Unless you want to be restrained, you don’t really need them. Because he can change his appearance at will, Vision’s cock and fingers can change and do all sorts of wonderful things that really make toys unnecessary. Vibrations, growth, temperature, etc… you name it he can do it.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He can be a tease and often enjoys working you up a bit. It doesn’t really work on him but he appreciates the sentiment behind it.

If you specify that you want him to tease you and not give in to what your saying, then he will but you have to have a safe word of sorts so he knows when you actually need him to stop.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s very silent when you have sex and when he cums. Again, he loves working you up with the dirty talk so he will do that when you having sex but otherwise he’s pretty silent.

He loves it when you’re loud though. He wants to hear every moan, gasp, and whimper you have to make. He likes to hear that you enjoy what he’s doing to you. So the louder you are, the happier he is.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

One of the really great things about Vision not needing to breathe like a “normal” person is that you can ride his face and not have to worry about his ability to take a breath. A fact that you take advantage of often. 

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

So the thing about Vision being an android with a synthetic body is that he can change the size of his dick. He can make it as big or as small as you want it. He can even change the size while he’s fucking you, growing it larger and larger as you two play. It can also look like a human cock or he can have the properties of his regular red and green form.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Vision’s sex drive is kind of based off of his partners. If you have a high sex drive then he will initiate a lot more, but if you don’t then he might only wait for you to initiate sex. The Mind Stone gives him the ability to experience pleasure from you. His pleasure doesn’t come from his body, it comes from yours. In regards to number of rounds or how long he lasts, well Vision doesn’t have normal human needs so he can go on essentially forever. Your endurance has definitely been tested.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Vision doesn’t sleep but he will lay with you and do anything he can to help you get to sleep. After a while he’ll slip out of bed and find ways to keep himself occupied while you’re asleep. He often reads or learns new skills/hobbies to keep himself busy. He’s always in bed when you wake up though, providing some amazing morning snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like no pictures of his human form without Wanda so I added a picture of Paul Bettany for reference.


	18. Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Wanda… just think about how much fun you could have with her powers. 
> 
> Wanda is 21+. A lot of people don’t talk about her age but she is young (I think teenage in AOU) so I wanted to be clear that I’m thinking of her as a young adult.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

After sex you and Wanda are going to take amazing care of each other. As you come down from your high, you’re going to hold one another, stroking each other’s bodies, and whispering words of love and praise. When you’re able to, one of you will get you both cloths to clean up and the other will grab water for you both. Then the two of you will crawl back in bed and snuggle up to each other.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Her favorite part of herself is her powers. Not only do her powers save lives but she loves to use them to play with you. She knows that you want to be with her and love her with or without her powers, but she loves that she can use something that can be so destructive to bring you pleasure. She likes being able to stimulate your nipples while her hands are busy or hold you in the air so she can use her hands and mouth on your pussy.

Her favorite part of you is your skin. She loves that your skin is soft and smooth under her fingers. When you go to put on lotion, she likes to volunteer to help you rub it in because she can’t get enough of touching you. Her favorite thing is marking it up with love bites, nail marks, and the occasional spanking.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

She likes to cum best when you’re grinding against each other. As your grinding against one another she loves the feeling of you both slicking up each other’s skin. She will almost always hold out for you to cum first before she cums gushing. When she cums, she cums a lot. No complaints here though.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

She wants to have an all girls orgy at some point in time that includes you, Natasha, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Maria, and Carol. It’ll be harder to get everyone in one place at the same time than it will be to convince them to participate.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

While she is young and slightly inexperienced, you aren’t Wanda’s first. She’s been with a couple of people besides you. There was a bit of learning that happened, on both parts, but now she knows what she’s doing in bed. The best thing is that between the two of you the sex is never boring. Her powers are just an added bonus!

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Wanda’s favorite thing to do in bed is tribbing. To her there is nothing better than when the two of you grind down on each other. She could be grinding against your thigh, hand or pussy, it doesn’t matter to her.

She loves it when you have her straddle your thigh and tell her to take her pleasure. It never fails to make her gush all over you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

You two are a little bit of both in bed. While she can be serious and passionate, you two spend a lot of time giggling and smiling during sex. There is a time and a place in your sex lives for both.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The hair on her head is always well kept, looking lovely and soft. Her pussy is always bare, just like the rest of her body hair.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Wanda is very intimate and affectionate all the time. She’s very big on having open communication with her partner. She has no problem talking about her feelings with you and wants you to be the same way. She told you from the start that she will do her best to not use her powers on you to figure out how you feel and she’s kept that promise.

She loves to go on dates with you. You both try and plan fun and creative dates to take the other on. The one you two had the most fun on was after a homemade dinner, you went up to the roof of the tower and did balloon dart painting together. The inspiration came to you both when you watch Princess Diaries the week before.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Yes she will, but not often. She would much rather you both to do it together. She doesn’t think it’s as fun so she can usually hold off until you get there.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

She likes to leave her mark on you so people know you’re hers. Bite marks, hickies, etc… she likes it when people see that you’ve been claimed. A little primal and animalistic maybe but you have to admit you think it’s kind of hot.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

“Regular” sex is always done in your shared place but otherwise she has no problem fingering or going down on you (or you on her) in any random place. She doesn’t like to be caught but she also doesn’t like to wait when you’re both all worked up.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Both you and Wanda are amazing at massages and often give each other one after a long week. You’re both always naked during these massages. On top of Wanda using her own hands, she uses her powers to play with your nipples or clit, make you absolutely melt. 

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that is going to cause either of you harm. While she likes to get creative with her magic, she actually isn’t into anything super intense. No knife play, weapons, or anything that will make one of you bleed.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

She loves oral sex and has no problem giving, receiving, or doing 69 with you. When she’s going down on you she loves taking charge, using her magic to hold you down while she has her way with you.

When you go down on her, you love to take your sweet time working her up and teasing her. You like to get her to the edge over and over again without letting her cum until she begs you to cum on your face.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Most of the time you two move slow and sensual while having sex. You both like to take the time to play with the other one before getting to the main event so when you have the time you go slowly. There are days where you both need something a little rougher though.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Wanda and you have no problem with quickies but you would rather have regular sex together. You love to eat her out in the hall or elevator when you’re at the tower. However, she gets back at you by using her powers to play with your clit while you two are hanging out with the team. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

There are a lot of things she’s never done before so she’s more than willing to try new things with you. Nothing that would risk hurting you though. You do get a little risky when fooling around in the tower but she wouldn’t want to do anything like that anywhere else.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Wanda loves to sext with you. When you’re not together you text all the time and things can quite quickly turn dirty if she’s bored. If you’re not around she loves to send you pictures or videos of her teasing herself until you come home. When she has to be away for a mission she will insist you video chat nightly (if possible) whether it’s dirty or just to talk.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Between the two of you, you have a few toys but your favorite is when she uses her powers to enhance your play. Your really in for a crazy night when she uses her powers and the toys on you.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

It doesn’t happen all the time but sometimes Wanda loves being in control and making you orgasm over and over. Otherwise it’s just mild teasing from both of you. She will use her powers to tease you during the day if she’s in a flirty mood.

You like to tease her by showing off as much skin as you can without it being obscene. Asking her to rub suntan lotion on you at the tower’s pool or just snuggling up to her while you’re all hanging out so she can touch you but not do anything.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Honestly you’re both kind of loud. The two of you will encourage, direct, and beg the other one the whole time. Not to mention that you’re both moaners. So it can get a little loud when you’re together.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

You learned Sokovian in secret for her and when she found out she cried because thought it was the sweetest thing anyone has done for her.

Now you two use it in a less sweet way by using it to talk dirty to each other around your friends.

**X = X-Ray** **(What’s goin’ on behind those panties)**

Wanda’s pussy is always bare, she hates having any hair in the way of playing. The skin down there always feels soft like silk and she tastes wonderful.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

She has a fairly normal sex drive for someone in their sexual prime. You two usually have sex every other day or so in regards to “proper” sex. There’s lots of fingers and eating each other out. She can go for a few rounds and while you two don’t go at it for hours on end, they can last a while.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After you’re all cleaned up the both of you will get back into bed and snuggle up together. You’re usually wrapped up in each other’s arms as you drift off to sleep, one of you tucked under the other’s chin. Wanda almost always falls asleep first.


	19. Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sure uses that speed to his advantage and you sure aren’t complaining.
> 
> Pietro is 21+. A lot of people don’t talk about his age but he is young (I think teen age in AOU) so I wanted to be clear that I’m thinking of him as a young adult.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

For all his cockiness Pietro is surprisingly good with aftercare. He loves to hold you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear while you calm down. Then when he’s sure your okay he’ll clean you both and run to get you each a bottle of water. If you think you need one he’ll help get you into the shower, where more shenanigans are likely to occur, before getting you both back into bed.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his hair. He loves his hair and he knows you love it too. That bright white head of hair is exceptional to look at. His favorite thing about it is when you pull it. Feeling your nails scraping his scalp or when you grab a fist full and tug, never fails to turn him on.

His favorite part of you is your legs. He loves how smooth they are under his hands. Some of his favorite things are when you wrap them around him or tangle them up with his legs. He thinks they look amazing jeans, sweats, yoga pants, skirts, ANYTHING.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

He loves to cum either inside you or on your ass. Of course he loves to fill you up with his cum. Feeling your ass or pussy squeeze him or even thrusting deep down your throat feels amazing, so of course he likes cumming inside you.

But he also loves that when he fucks you from behind he can pull out and watch his cum paint your ass. He might rub it into your cheeks with his cock.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He never thought he’d be in a real relationship. He always thought that he wasn’t a relationship guy and that there was no reason to be in one if he didn’t have to be. Then he met you and panicked because he knew he couldn’t just sleep with you and be done. Thankfully Wanda talked him down and convinced him to give a relationship with you a try. You’d say it worked out splendidly.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s had a fair amount experience, nothing crazy but you definitely aren’t his first. He’s confident in his skills and you have to admit he’s pretty good at figuring out what you like in bed. There were a few bumps at first but you two have loved figuring out what makes the other person melt.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Pietro’s favorite position is Doggy Style. He loves the power and control he has with doggy style. He can go painfully slow and make you beg for more before he really speeds things up.

He loves that he has so much access to your body in this position too. He can kiss and bite at your neck, fist your hair, reach around to grab your breasts, and even spank your ass while he fucks you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

There’s a good mix of the two really. He tends to be more serious when leaving for a mission or just coming back from one. If things are stressful around the tower, then he’s more likely to be serious.

Otherwise he’s more playful with you. He likes to make you laugh so teasing remarks, dirty jokes, and tickling happen a lot. Lots of smiling kisses ensue.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

While the hair on his head is kind of white, the rest of his body hair isn’t that bright. He doesn’t have any hair on his chest but there’s a whisper of hair on his arms, legs, and trail. His pubic hair is always well groomed or nonexistent, just depends on his mood.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

While he can be a cocky little jerk on the outside, he is really just the biggest sweetheart to you. Sometimes he has trouble talking about his feelings with someone other than Wanda but he’s working on it. The two of you have worked really hard on communication and whatnot.

He does a good job of showing you how he feels though. He likes to take you out to dinner, clubs, movies, etc… He’s brought you lunch when you’ve forgotten, given you his jacket when you were cold, and taken care of you when you were sick. He’s even gotten into a fight “defending your honor” from creeps at a bar one night. Not that you needed him to or that you didn’t yell at him about fighting later, but the sentiment behind the action was sweet.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Of course he does and he sees no shame in doing it. He’s a young horny guy so when the mood strikes he’s gonna take care of himself if you aren’t around. He always thinks of you though.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

When you use Sokovian during sex, it drives him crazy. Honestly if you want to have sex and you’re around the team just whisper in his ear using Sokovian. That’ll have him racing you both to your room before you even finish your sentence.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Honestly he’ll have sex anywhere. You’ve probably had sex everywhere there is to have sex in the tower. He does prefer a bed or the couch so you have something to hold onto. He likes your shared room best because then you don’t have to worry about the noise…because let’s be real, he’s gonna make you scream.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

He doesn’t mind getting a massage from you but he has a hard time sitting still for it. He usually stops you in the middle so you can have sex.

He is always willing to rub you down with his hands. Just try and stop him from rubbing your ass with oil or lotion. He actually has no problem taking his time during a massage for you. Definitely gonna end in sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He is not into weapons, knife play, blood, or anything like that. Nothing involving hurting either one of you.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Pietro loves it when you go down on him. While he usually likes to be in control during sex, he can’t help but love it when you take your time to work his cock over with your mouth. When you push him against the wall, yank his pants down, and take his cock down your throat, he falls apart.

He loves to go down on you whenever he can. He knows all the ways to touch you to make you wetter than anyone else has. Not to mention the fact that his powers aren’t just in his legs…his tongue and fingers can bring you to orgasm fast than you even believe. He especially loves rubbing against your g-spot hard and fast so that you squirt all over him.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He loves loves loves to so fast and rough when you’re having sex. Is that really surprising? You do have slow and sensual sex too, but the man is practically the embodiment of speed so he can’t always help himself.

The work up to sex can be either or. Sometimes you two are ripping your clothes off as you rush to bed and other times you’ll both lay down and take your time with slow caresses and whispers of love.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s not about to turn down any offer of sex from you so quickies are more than okay with him. He likes all kinds too, a quick fuck, blow job, finger fuck, or him going down on you.

One time you two were in the elevator of the tower and he started going down on you as soon as the doors closed. When the doors opened on the communal floor, where the entire team was hanging out, you could barely hold yourself up. Much to Pietro’s amusement.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He doesn’t really have a lot of shame so he’s willing to have sex with you anywhere, even if it means you’ll get caught. He doesn’t actively try to get caught but he doesn’t always pick the best places for you two to have sex. He doesn’t want to risk your safety though so he’s careful to keep you from harm.

Anything you want to try Pietro is willing to try at least once. He has a few of his own ideas anyway.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

But of course! You both like teasing the other one so it’s a great way to get each other going when you’re apart. Pictures and videos happen a lot. When you send him dirty pictures of you in some sexy lingerie he’ll call you as soon as he can and start talking dirty in Sokovian.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Unless he wants you to be tied up, there isn’t any need for toys. His fingers and tongue pretty much vibrate with speed. You don’t really need anything else.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

You both like to tease the other but you’re the better tease. Pietro doesn’t have a lot of patience, so if you’re getting him all worked up, he’s just going to race away with you so he can ravish you in your room.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He swears a lot during sex. Whether it’s in English or Sokovian, he just can’t help but let out expletive after expletive while your clamped down around him.

He really likes to make you scream, hearing you moaning is great but he works hard to get you to scream his name when you cum. Thank goodness for the sound proofing at the tower.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

You two have had threesomes with Clint and they are amazing. The first time it happened was crazy. One minute they were arguing with each other as you tried to calm them down, and the next minute you were naked and sandwiched between the two of them. You are more than happy to be the middle in that sandwich.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Pietro’s cock has a nice girth and is above average in length. He’s proud of it has no problem putting it on display. He loves that even though you’ve seen his cock, many many times, you still blush when he walks around naked.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s young and loves sex so his sex drive is very high. He’ll have sex any time you want and he can go on forever. You usually have a few of rounds in you before you’re wiped out but Pietro seems like he has endless energy for sex. He may go fast but that doesn’t mean the sex is bad and with his quick refectory period he can be ready to go again before you know it.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Once you’re both clean, he’ll crawl into bed and pull you close so you can lay your head on his chest while you fall asleep. He has a hard time winding down to fall asleep but you laying on him all warm and snuggly helps him to eventually calm down enough to fall asleep.


	20. Dr. Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a little cocky but those magic fingers are a real thing people.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Stephen does care, he’s just a little bit of a self absorbed idiot sometimes. But he does care about you! So after you have sex he’s going to check in and make sure you’re alright. The nice thing about his magic is that he can clean you two up in about a second and get you water, if you want it, all without leaving the bed.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite thing about himself is his mind. Again, the man knows he’s self absorbed and a little bit of a cocky prick. That being said, he does have a brilliant mind, filled with both scientific and mystical knowledge. He loves being smart and he loves using his knowledge to his advantage. He especially loves it when he can use it to blow your mind. Between his knowledge of the human body, experience with sex, and all of his magic, the man knows exactly what to do to give you the most pleasure you’ve ever experienced.

His favorite thing about you is your ass. He’s just an ass man and he can’t get enough of it. His favorite things are when your both clothed and you either sit in his lap with your ass directly on his crotch or if you stand in front of him and push your ass back into him. He really goes to town when he gets to play with it too, taking his time to really play with it by biting, spanking and kissing it all over.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Inside your asshole is his favorite place to cum. He loves feeling you squeezing his cock so hard while he’s inside your tight hole.

He has no problem cumming other places and often does, he just prefers your ass if he has the choice.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s so insecure about his hands. There are only a few people who see his hands without the magic keeping them still and your one of them. It took him a long time to show you but he did. You just told him that you were sorry that happened to him but it didn’t bother you one way or another. They were his hands and he could do what he wanted, magic or no. You still loved him either way. You never told him that you knew he was crying when he hugged you.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s had a lot of flings and one night stands, maybe a few short term relationships, but nothing lasting very long. So he isn’t lacking in experience with sex. He knows exactly what he’s doing and never leaves himself or his partner unsatisfied.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Stephen’s favorite position is Anal Sex. Anal sex is tighter so there is a lot more friction and sensation that makes it all the better for him. He had no problem working you up to it. He also loves getting you ready to take him, first rimming you and using his fingers (and lube) to get you ready, and then getting you off before he actually pushes inside you. He fucking loves watching your asshole take his cock.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He isn’t very humorous during sex. While he likes to make you laugh, he is much too focused on the moment and making sure to bring you to pleasure as much as he can. Besides, he isn’t really the crack a joke kind of guy anyway.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

All the hair he has on his head is incredibly well groomed and neat. The same goes for his amazing goatee of course.

He has dark hair on his chest, arms, and legs, but it’s a very light amount, not thick at all. He also has a light trail leading down to his groin. His pubic hair, just like his goatee is well groomed and neat.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Most people don’t think Stephen is romantic and while he doesn’t often show that to the general public, he is sweet and romantic with you. He doesn’t do a lot of PDA but will hold your hand or place a chaste kiss on your lips, cheek, or temple.

He doesn’t have a lot of experience with romance. Mostly because of his general demeanor his past relationships didn’t last very long. That being said, he cares for you greatly and wants you to know how much he loves you. He loves to cuddle with you while you read together, talk about a multitude of things with you, and cook meals as often as he can with you. You have a designated date night that usually never happens on the same day of the week because of all the craziness in your lives. But even with that, he always tries to take you out at least once a week.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He has amazing patience and control over his sex drive so he usually just waits for you. If he really needs to he’ll do it in the shower but in general he doesn’t.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s definitely a dom and loves to be in control when you’re having sex. Nothing crazy but he loves to order you around, tie you down, and just in general have his way with you.

He also loves to use his magic when you’re having sex. Holding you up in the air, disappearing your clothes, and teleporting you to different rooms happen a lot. And being able to duplicate himself? Oh yeah that happens.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

The sanctum or your place at the tower is really the only place he’s willing to have sex. He doesn’t really trust any other place to be secure enough.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

They don’t happen a lot but you’re both happy to give or receive them. You use them as a way to calm him down if he’s stressing out over his work in the sanctum and he uses them as a way to bring you relief and pleasure. They will always end in sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Things can get rough when the two of you are together but even when that happens he could never bring himself to ever truly harm you. He would never all any weapons or blood in your play.

He also isn’t into sharing you so no threesomes or group sex.

Never mention Tony Stark while you’re fooling around. The man drives him crazy and while he tolerates him in a professional aspect, it’ll kill the mood for him if you bring him up. Also you’ve listen to the “Tony Stark is an idiot” speech more times than you would like so you’ve learned not to mention him at all if you can help it.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Stephen likes to give and receive oral. The way you suck his each of his balls in your mouth before taking them both in and swirling your tongue around always has him begging for you to put your mouth on his cock. When you go down on him he absolutely loves the feeling of your teasing licks and caresses before you really go for it.

He’s really really good at going down on you. And he knows it. He loves to play with you and really work you up before he makes you cum. Definitely likes the power of bringing you to the edge several times before he lets you cum. If you’re going to have anal, then he’ll eat out your pussy, and then eat out your ass before he fucks you.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

While he likes to vary it up, his favorite is fast and rough. He loves foreplay though so there is always foreplay before you two have sex. He can be quite rough sometimes but he always heals any marks left over from ropes and such.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

As long as he can get a little foreplay in then he’s got no problem with quickies. They’re something you two do quite often because you’re both so busy. That doesn’t make them any less fun or pleasurable for you though.

Magic quickies can be very rewarding.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Other than some experimenting with his magic in bed, he isn’t one for taking risks. He would never do anything that would risk your health or his. He also isn’t about to let anyone else see you naked so public sex is a no go.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Even though he could pop up right next to you if he wanted, Stephen doesn’t have any problem with sexting you. He knows that he can’t always create a portal to get where you’re at so sexting is a fun thing you can do until you can get to a more appropriate place.

He does appreciate getting pictures from you but rarely sends any of his own. You two don’t really video chat much (not really a need for it).

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn’t really see the point of toys when he has magic. But he does have silk rope for when he wants to actually tie you up and not use magic. You also have a couple of plugs for when you want to surprise him and by being readily open.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Yeah he is. Him and his fucking magic can drive you crazy with need. He can fucking finger you in either hole without actually being there! Or play with your nipples from a different room! Totally unfair. Damn that cocky sorcerer.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Stephen does get very loud at all. He does talk a lot and mutter a bunch of curses but otherwise a few grunts and groans are all you’ll get out of him.

He loves making you be loud. He is constantly trying to get you to be louder and even scream in pleasure. Never wants you to hold back your voice. Every moan, exclamation or gasp, spurs him on.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Sometimes he gets the cloak involved when you have sex. It was a little odd at first, especially when it was caressing your nipples while Stephen was fucking you, but now you’ve gotten used to this other _thing_ being in bed with you. And cloak is a sweetheart anyway so it all works out.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

For all his cockiness, his cock is pretty normal sized. He might be a little longer than the average man but otherwise, fairly normal. While it might bug him on occasion, he knows how to use his cock so there is no complaints coming from you.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Stephen doesn’t have a super high sex drive. He loves sex but his sense of duty to the sanctum usually overrides his sex drive. He works very hard to make sure he doesn’t over look your relationship though. When you do have sex he can make them last a while and he usually has a few rounds in him before he gets tired.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Once he’s done magicking you both clean, he’ll be ready for bed. Stephen isn’t one for pillow talk but he will pull you in, back to chest, kiss your neck and tell you he loves you before going to sleep. He usually falls asleep before you.

There are times he has to leave and work on things in the sanctum but if he does leave he always makes sure you fall asleep first and then casts a spell to keep the bed warm.


	21. Heimdall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not be able to be with you all the time but he sees all and your kinda into that.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Though Heimdall doesn't get a lot of time away from his post in Asgard, he always makes time for you. He can’t always stay after you're done having sex but he is always going to make sure that you're taken care of before he goes. He'll make sure you’re well, help you get cleaned up, and make sure your tucked into bed before he leaves.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his eyes. While he probably wouldn't say that they're beautiful, you definitely would. Those gold colored eyes are astounding to look at. He loves them because he uses his sight to be able to see you when you're not together, which unfortunately is often. Even while he's doing his duties to Asgard he often sneaks a peek at you throughout the day, checking in to make sure you're okay and even listening out if you call his name.

His favorite part about you is your facial expressions. He loves that he's so easily able to see what's going on in your head just by looking at your face. This is especially helpful to him for when he can't be with you and is just observing from afar. His favorite expression is when you're at your happiness and usually that's saved for when he's with you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Heimdall prefers to come inside you. While he has no problem coming on you or in your mouth he would much rather come inside you. 

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He's slept with both Thor and Loki. It's not really a secret but many years ago there were times when he was sleeping with either or both of the princes. 

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He's never told you his exact age in midgardian years but he is older than both Thor and Loki, so he’s probably somewhere around 2,000 years old. Of course he has experience. And from what you’ve found out experience with men and women… so yeah he knows what he's doing when it comes to having sex.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Heimdall's favorite position is Shower Sex. He loves being able to lather you up and rub his hands all over you and unsurprisingly he loves it when you do the same to him. Also since you're both clean neither one of you have qualms about going down on the other one. And as an added bonus there's no clean up, everything just gets washed down the drain!

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

While he does love to see you smile, during sex he isn’t humorous. Since the two of you don't get to spend a lot of time together he uses it as a time to bond with you and to show you how much he loves you. He can be quite funny and loves to tease you but not during sex. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Heimdall has long dreadlocks that have a slight salt and pepper look to them. His beard mirrors that look but is always kept short. He's not an overly hairy man but he does have some hair on his chest and a slightly messy trail. He does have hair on his groin but he tries to take care of it for you.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Even though he isn't with you often, he makes sure you know he loves you. Pet names and professions of love are said frequently and without holding back. When he comes to see you on Earth he takes you out on typical dates as described to him by Thor… and probably more helpfully Clint. When he gets a chance to bring you to Asgard it's usually for a big celebration that you get to partake in. What you like best on Asgard is when you just get to spend time together in Himinbjorg.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Especially because you two don't get to see each other very often he definitely has no problem jerking off. If he isn't busy, he tries to do it when you're jerking off on Earth so that he can experience watching your pleasure while he does it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

While he probably would never admit to it, he is a bit of a voyeur (it’s literally his job). He likes to watch you when you're alone just living your life and he really likes to watch you pleasure yourself thinking of him.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He actually doesn't have a problem having sex with you anywhere because he has the ability to see people coming. You usually stick to a few places though, your place at the tower, his place in Asgard (because he actually does have a home), and in the Himinbjorg in Asgard.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

You two don't usually massage each other that often but if you do it's generally used as a form of working the other one up. Neither one of you are going to say no to the other one covered in massage oil.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He's actually pretty open to doing a lot of things but he has to be careful that he doesn't hurt you. He's so much bigger than you that it would be very easy for him to cause you harm. It would bring him a lot of distress if he was too rough and actually caused you real pain.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He likes going down on you more than receiving. While he really loves it when you have your mouth on his cock, he can get slightly worried that he would hurt you in the process of you pleasuring him since his cock is much larger than what would be considered normal.

He loves going down on you though, especially loving it when he can get you to ride his face. There's nothing more pleasurable for him than you taking what you want from his tongue and fingers.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Most of the time when you have sex it starts off very slow and sensual but ends being fast and rough.

The first time you have sex after not seeing each other in so long is always fast and rough though, leaving you with plenty of bruises.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Generally you don't have a lot of quickies. If you're together you're going to use your time you have to have longer “regular” sex.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He doesn't mind trying new things with you, even though he's generally tried most things already, but he's not willing to do anything that's going to hurt you.

You can have public sex pretty easily though since he can always tell when someone might show up, so that's a risk he's more than willing to take.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

You don't text at all. There's not really a way for your phone to reach Asgard.

Surprisingly, he was more than willing to let you record the two of you having sex together. So now while you can't see him at that precise moment, you are able to see him whenever you want to.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’ll use them if you want to but he doesn't have any toys. With this giant hunk of a god do you really need sex toys?

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

In general he's not an unfair tease but there are times when he can be. Usually it’s in retaliation for something you did to tease him when you couldn't be together. There are a lot of times when you put on a show of stripping out of some sexy lingerie or just play with yourself in bed calling out his name as you cum, knowing that he's watching you. Those are some things he might have to get back at you for.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

You're both pretty loud when you're together. Usually apart for far too long to want to hold yourselves back. Mostly it's a lot of grunting and dirty talk coming from him and a lot of moaning and screaming coming from you.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He sends you flowers every week. When you first started your relationship he spoke with a florist and ask her to pick out flowers for you and have them delivered every week. The bouquets are always different. It's just a small reminder that he's thinking about you when he’s far away.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Hung like a horse would not be a wrong phrase to use to describe his cock. He's huge. Gloriously and wonderfully huge.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a pretty good sex drive but he has a ton of patience. So while he doesn't get to have sex a lot, that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to have sex. When the two of you are together you have an insane amount of sex.

Usually neither one of you last very long the first round or two but after a while his staying power is amazing. Since the man is an actual God and needs very little rest so he always outlasts you.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

During the times where he does get to stay after you have sex, he'll lie down and pull you close so you're lying on his chest. He doesn't actually need a lot of sleep but when you're in bed with him he can't help but drift off with you curled up into him.


	22. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might be a little crazy but we still love him.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

After sex Wade is really great with aftercare. If you’re the person he’s chosen to care about than you’re going to get all the different sides of him, including the protective loving side. He’ll care more about taking care of you forgetting completely about himself so just make sure that you’re taking care of him too.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part about himself is his arms. Even before the incident, which made him Deadpool, he was fairly strong. Now that he’s Deadpool he has super strength along with his other abilities. While he does love using it when he’s off being a vigilante he really loves using it with you. More specifically he loves using his arms to pick you up, move you around, and carry you anywhere he wants.

His favorite part about you is your voice. The voices in his head get a little loud sometimes and are hard to ignore, but your voice seems to help calm them down a bit. Whether he’s in a haze of anger or sadness or any other emotion that’s preventing him from thinking clearly, your voice tends to be able to break through and get him to focus. He loves hearing you laugh, say his name, and even just telling him about your day brings a smile to his face.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Wade loves to cum inside you. He almost always waits to cum until you do. He loves the feeling of you cumming and milking him for all he’s got.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

Wade doesn’t really have any secrets. He just doesn’t have the ability to keep most of them in.

If he did have a secret, it would be you. Outside of the Avengers and some of the X-Men, no one really knows you’re with Wade. He wants to keep it that way and for good reason. He has a lot of enemies being the Merc with a Mouth so the less people that know about you the safer you’ll be.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Wades had plenty of experience. Before and even after becoming Deadpool he had a lot of one night stands and friends with benefits situations. So he knows how to show you a good time and definitely knows what he’s doing.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position is Wall Sex or Standing Sex. What he really loves about it is that it’s just so urgent. Usually you guys have this one after you’ve been teasing each other and you can’t wait another minute to have sex. While your wallet might not like it, he loves ripping off your clothes and pushing you against the wall. He also loves that he pretty much has complete control like this, whether you have sex against the wall or when he’s standing there holding you up while he fucks you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Whether he does it on purpose or not Wade often has you laughing. He really just can’t help himself and his mouth is constantly moving. But he likes to see you smile and laugh so that’s a good thing. It’s very rare for him to be very serious but when he is it’s usually because something bad has happened.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Because of all the stuff they did to him, Wade has no hair on his body.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

In his own weird way Wade is surprisingly romantic. He does his best despite all the crazy that’s usually going on in his head to show you and tell you how much you mean to him.

He’s really touchy-feely so when he’s around you it’s not uncommon to have him touching you in one way or another. He absolutely loves to cuddle. He’ll talk to you about everything and while you can get a little lost in the conversation, you do your best to keep up and respond to him no matter what he says. That means a lot to him since most people just tell him to shut up.

Your dates are sometimes a little strange but they’re always fun. Corn dogs on a drive out of the city, Disney movie marathons, and even one night of throwing giant marshmallows at people’s heads from a roof top, are just a few of the kinds of things that happen on your dates. You wouldn’t trade them for anything though.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Pretty much whenever he wants to he’s going to jerk off. You would know he sends you a lot of videos of himself.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

The thing is Wade has a lot of things that he’s into but he’s never going to force you to do anything you don’t want. You went in knowing he’s not a vanilla sex kind of guy so this isn’t a surprise to you. So while he’ll want to have a conversation to figure out what you do and don’t want to do, he’s never going to make you do anything.

He does love it when you dress up in sexy lingerie for him though. It drives him wild. Literally. And you don’t really mind cause he gives you money to keep replacing the lingerie he rips off of you.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Anywhere. He doesn’t care where and he doesn’t care if you get caught having sex. He does try to make it to a bed so that it’s more comfortable for you though.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

He used to not be very comfortable with you massaging him. Wade has a lot of insecurities when it comes to his skin and it used to make him really anxious when you would touch him. However, after many conversations and reassurances that it didn’t bother you, he’s finally agreed to let you massage him. It doesn’t happen very often but at least he’ll let you do it to help make him feel better when he’s sore or injured. And because it’s Wade it always leads to sex.

He does love massaging you though. While he will take the time if you’re really sore to thoroughly relax you and make you feel better, usually it’s just a work up to sex. It’s always gonna end in sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

There aren’t a lot of things that Wade himself won’t do, especially because his mind isn’t always thinking straight. But when it comes to you he’s always very conscious of what you will and will not be willing to do. He’s never going to do something that would hurt you.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves oral, both giving and receiving. He absolutely loves to watch you on your knees sucking his cock. If you let him, he’s definitely going to enjoy fucking your mouth and having his dick go deep down your throat. He gets extra worked up when you pay special attention to his balls.

They don’t call him the Merc with a Mouth for nothing. Wade’s mouth is insanely good when he uses it to go down on you. He knows just how to swirl, flick, and lap at your clit to make you writhe. Not to mention how wet he gets you when he puts his tongue inside you along with his fingers. He especially loves making you squirt while he’s going down on you.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

When you two have sex you generally go at it in two different paces. Either fast and rough the whole time or you’ll start off slow and sensual and end up finishing fast and rough. It’s usually pretty rare for you two to go slow the whole way through.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

The two of you probably have quickies just as much as regular sex. Mostly because Wade comes and goes at really strange times so you don’t always have enough time to have regular sex.

While you might prefer having regular sex, a quickie with Wade is not gonna be lacking in pleasure. A quick morning fuck before you leave for work, him eating you out on the table before he leaves at night, or you blowing him quick before bed are all common occurrences at your place.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Wade himself is always risky; since he can’t die he doesn’t really have a lot of self-restraint when it comes to crazy ideas or doing something dangerous. But when it involves you, he’s a lot more conscious of what’s happening around him and what could possibly harm you.

While he doesn’t care where you have sex and he doesn’t care if you get caught, he does try to make sure but it’s in a spot where you aren’t as likely to be seen. Does that always happen? No. A lot of Avengers and X-Men have seen you guys having sex… Much to their dismay.

When it comes to trying new things Wade is more than happy to help you experiment with new positions, scenes, or toys. As long as you’re happy he’s happy.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

All the time. You two text, sext, and send photos all the time. Videos too. Wade can go from sending you a meme about tacos to sending you a video of him jerking off within minutes of each other. It’s always a weird guessing game of what he might be sending you. But you both love dirty talk so you do that frequently through text. If you can’t be together he doesn’t really like to video chat but he does like to have phone sex.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

While you have some toys, Wade will just show up with new toys at random moments in time. Anal plugs, cock rings, and vibrating panties often come when you least expect them. They aren’t necessary for the two of you to have a good time but you do like to use them on each other to spice things up.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

If he’s in a particularly dominating mood Wade can be really unfair. He’ll tie you down and work you up to the edge over and over until you’re crying for him to let you come. He can be pretty merciless when he wants to be.

Sometimes he lets you tease him and work him up too though. It can be a little difficult when he loses control and breaks the handcuffs (and the headboard) in his rush to get inside you though.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Wade can be pretty loud but that’s usually just because he can’t be quiet. He’s constantly talking and that doesn’t change when you’re having sex. He’s exceptionally good with the dirty talk.

He wants to hear every single sound you make when you’re having sex. He tells you that every gasp, whimper, and moan is his and he wants to hear them. He might also have a bit of a praise kink because he does love hearing you tell him how good he feels and how amazing he’s making you feel.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

One time after he had a really rough week, you told him to close his eyes as you put on a Hello Kitty bra and panty set. When he opened his eyes you threw a pair of the matching boxers at him, and then told him to hurry up and change so that you guys could watch Space Jam while eating tacos and ice cream for dinner.

Later, he didn’t stop thanking you for cheering him up until well into the morning.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

No matter what Wade likes to call it (currently he’s going with “his basilisk”), he has a big cock. It’s scarred just like the rest of him but that’s a bonus for you because it’s so grooved that it feels amazing inside of you.

Wade likes to say that it’s ribbed for your pleasure.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a really high sex drive. He had it before he became Deadpool and he still has it. If he could have sex with you all day he would. That being said, he doesn’t have endless stamina just a lot, he has plenty of rounds in him before he’s done.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He does have a hard time falling asleep. The voices in his head don’t really let him rest too soundly. However, when you’re around he seems to sleep just fine. After you’re both cleaned up he’s gonna want to be the big spoon and pull you to his chest so that you two can snuggle. He’s definitely gonna want to talk with you for a bit but if you tell him that you’re tired he’ll stay quiet so you two can go to sleep.


	23. T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of Wakanda and your heart?

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

T’Challa might be a king but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to take care of you after sex. Even if he has to leave to go take care of something, he’s always going to make sure you’re taken care of before he goes. He’ll make sure that you have water or anything else you need, then clean you both up before he goes. If he’s able to stay afterwards he’ll want you snuggled in close.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part about himself is his tongue. He has a lot of fun torturing you with his tongue. He loves when he gets a chance to lick any part of your body to drive you crazy. Watching you shiver and writhe under him while he lightly licks your ears, laves attention on your nipples, licks a column up your throat or swirls his tongue all over your clit turns him on as much as it does you.

His favorite part of you is your thighs. He loves running his hands tantalizingly slow up and down your inner thighs. Feeling you shake with anticipation as they get closer and closer to your center brings him great pleasure. He likes being able to mark you as his own on your thighs as well, often leaving large love bites and bruises from his fingers.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

T’Challa likes it best when you come on his face but when he comes he likes to come inside you. Occasionally he’ll come in your ass but generally he likes to come in one of your other holes.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He really enjoys skinny dipping in a small private pool that’s only available to the king. No one else is allowed to go there so it’s not like anybody sees him. He can bring guests if he so chooses so you’ve been there a time or two. Fun times were had by all.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He definitely knows what he’s doing when it comes to sex. He’s a king and it would be ignorant to think that he hasn’t slept with anyone else. He’s had plenty of practice to know exactly how to please his partners.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

T’Challa’s favorite position is face riding. He absolutely loves it when you climbing on top of him and take your pleasure from his mouth. He really loves watching you go from being shy and cautious when you’re getting into position to really getting into it and moving your body against his face as you get closer and closer to your climax. He’s gonna be able to get a good grip on your thighs and pull you even closer while he’s working you over with his tongue.

If you end up squirting on his face he isn’t going to complain about that.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

While he can be a little silly outside of the bedroom, inside the bedroom he’s pretty serious. To him that’s a time for the two of you to connect and be together in a passionate way. It’s not a time for you to be joking around.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The hair on his head and face are always short and well maintained. While his beard may grow out a little he generally keeps it fairly short. He has no hair on his chest but does have a bit of a trail. He tends to keep his pubic hair neat and trimmed.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He doesn’t always have a kingly air to him. Those he deems worthy of being close to see him for himself and not just as the king. You’re one of those people. You get to see the fun and silly side of him, his stressed out side, and even his scared side sometimes.

He has no problem telling you what you mean to him. He likes to take you on romantic dinners and walks during the sunset. When you’re laying alone together in bed he whispers words of love and devotion in your ear.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He doesn’t usually jerk off but if you’re going for a long time he might.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

T’Challa’s not usually one for titles when you’re alone together but he’s a bit dominant when you’re in bed so he really likes it when you call him sir or my king or even your majesty in bed.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He likes to be away from prying eyes so usually you tend to have sex in his room. However there are a bunch of hidden places that he’s discovered over the years that he’s taken you to as well.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Even though the two of you could get them done professionally very easily, you use massaging each other as a time to be close and intimate. It doesn’t always end in sex but often times does.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s a king so he wouldn’t do anything that puts his relationship with his people in jeopardy, which is why he would never do anything in public.

On a more personal level, he’s never going to do anything to actually harm you. He cares for you deeply and anything that would cause you that kind of stress or pain would upset him.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Just based off his favorite position you already know that he likes giving oral, but he likes receiving too. He loves it when you’re on the bed working him up before sex, on your knees blowing him after a stressful meeting, or even on your knees in front of him while he sits on his throne. His head is very sensitive so he likes when you pay special attention to that area.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He likes to take his time with you so usually when you have sex it’s gonna be slow and sensual. However, there are times when he gets stressed about something and will need to blow off some steam. What better way than to do that with sex? Those are the times that it’s going to be fast and rough.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Running a kingdom can leave him short on time, so quickies are a good way for you two to be able to be together during the few moments you have during the day. He doesn’t prefer them and would much rather take his time but he doesn’t always have it to give.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

T’Challa’s not going to take risks when it comes to his reputation or even your own reputation. He also isn’t going to do anything to risk your safety because being the lover to the king already puts your safety at high risk.

He has no problem experimenting with you when it comes to sex though. He isn’t likely to turn you down after learning you want to try something new.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

It came as a surprise at first but you two sext a lot. He has a lot of duties to take care of as king so generally you don’t get to see him very often during the day. Because of that the two of you tend to text a lot.

He’s actually the one who instigates most of the sexting, usually when he’s in a meeting but he doesn’t want to be in or when he has a short break but you’re not around. It’s almost always strictly text messages but occasionally you’ll send him pictures. He doesn’t ever send them back though.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

T’Challa doesn’t have any toys and aside from occasionally using your vibrator on you he doesn’t really see the need for them.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

When he wants to be he can be kind of unfair with his teasing. He likes to tie you down every once in a while and have his way with you. There’s a lot of edging and whispers of ‘ _Beg your king for release’_ going on. You like to tease him with messages or letting him know you’re walking around without panties when he’s in a meeting to get him back.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not very loud in bed. There might be a groan every once in a while but really he doesn’t make a lot of noise. You always take it as a win when you can make him swear when you’re having sex. He really likes to hear you make a lot of noise though. He wants to hear you whimper, moan, and beg while you’re together.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

You totally had sex with him while he’s in his Panther Habit. It was hot.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

While his cock isn’t exponentially huge, he is longer and thicker than the average man. It stretches you in all the right places.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

T’Challa has a fairly normal sex drive. You’d probably be having a lot more sex if he had the time but because of his busy schedule you definitely don’t have sex as much as either of you would like.

When you’re able to take the time to have “proper” sex you usually go for quite some time. He can usually go a few rounds before he’s worn himself out. 

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

If he’s able to stay, then he’s going to want to pull you close so that you can fall asleep together. He’s not one for a lot of pillow talk and he needs his sleep so he’s usually going to fall asleep fairly quickly. If you need to talk about something you usually wait until morning to do so.


	24. Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might not be able to see you but his love for you isn’t blind.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Matt will always check in to make sure that you’re okay afterwards. He can get a little rough sometimes so he wants to make sure he didn’t go overboard. You usually you clean up together. Exhausted movements as you clean each other up. One of you will end up getting a bottle of water for the two of you to drink. If he doesn’t have to go out and do patrols or hunt someone down that night then Matt is more than happy to snuggle in the bed with you.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his other senses. Between losing his sight and all of his extra training when he was younger, Matt has developed some kind of superhuman senses. His ability to hear, smell, taste, and touch are all extremely heightened. While he might not actually be able to see you his senses have given him a pretty good idea of you. The way your voice changes when you get excited, the way your smell changes when you get aroused, the way your skin feels under his fingers and the way you taste on his tongue, all help him ‘see’ the person he loves.

His favorite part about you is your ability to not treat him like he’s made of glass. He thinks you’re beautiful and he loves your personality too, but he really loves that even before you knew he was Daredevil you never treated him like he couldn’t do things just because he was blind. Aside from you and Foggy there are very few people in his life that treat him like that.

He also finds the fact that every once in a while you seem to forget that he’s blind hilarious. Like when you asked him which color dress looked better and he told you “Well they both _look_ amazing”, it took you a second but then you snorted and couldn’t stop laughing at your own mistake.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

He doesn’t like to cum on you, finding that a little degrading, so he likes to come inside you. He has no problem cumming inside your mouth though, and loves the feeling of you sucking his cum right out of his cock.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s fooled around with Deadpool while on patrol before. It was a weird moment.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Foggy once told him that he probably got a lot of girls because of being hot and blind… he wasn’t wrong. He’s had a lot of flings or short relationships with other people because of that. So he’s had plenty of experience learning how to please his partners. It also helps that with his super senses he’s able to determine what someone likes easily.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Matt’s favorite position is cunnilingus. When it comes to you he absolutely loves the effect his tongue has, specifically on your pussy. He loves listening to the hitches in your breath as he finds the perfect rhythm to build you up with. You may not have been super comfortable with it at first but after many reassurances of how much he loves it and actually witnessing first hand his enthusiasm for it, you relaxed and now it’s one of your favorite things he does.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

For as salty and serious as Matt can behave sometimes he has a really great sense of humor too. He loves to make you smile and laugh. He teases you, tickles you, or even just purposely makes bad jokes because he knows it’ll make you laugh. This doesn’t change when you’re having sex so there are often times when you end up dissolving into fits of giggles while laying naked in your bed together.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The hair on Matt’s head is usually short and frequently messed up, unless he’s in the courtroom. While he does shave his beard, he almost always has a bit of stubble on his face. He doesn’t have any hair on his chest but he does have hair on his arms, legs and has a faint trail leading down to his groin.

Because he can’t actually see the hair that’s on his groin, he shaves it completely off, then lets it grow for a bit, and then shaves it completely again in a repeat cycle.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Matt’s had a complicated life and because of that he’s found it really difficult to trust people. However after some deep conversations with you and realizing that you were someone he could trust and some who cared for him, he slowly made his way to trusting you too. After he revealed that he was The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen and figured out that you weren’t going to run away now that you knew his biggest secret, he really opened up to you.

There are lots of whispered confessions of love and sweet nothings when you lay alone in bed together. The simplest touches and holding hands always brings a smile to your face. He likes to do a lot of normal dating stuff with you, like walks in the park, trying out new restaurants and even little trips when he feels like he can get away from the city.

He tries very hard to let you know that even though being a lawyer and Daredevil take up a lot of his time, you’re important to him too and he loves you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He doesn’t really have a problem with jerking off, when he does he’s thinking about you and is usually in the shower for easy cleanup, but he’d rather have you around.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He really loves it when you masturbate for him. He sits in a chair by the bed while you spread out and pleasuring yourself. It completely turns him on listening to your moans, smelling your arousal, hearing you getting wetter as you play, and even the slight taste in the air from your excitement. The whole thing drives him crazy and always ends with him ripping off his clothes and having his way with you after you climax.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Generally he likes being in your shared apartment when you have sex. A big reason being because he can’t see and the apartment feels safer and more secure, along with him simply knowing where everything is. Every once in awhile you’ll fool around in the office with him but that’s only if Foggy’s not around.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

You both end up giving each other massages quite frequently. When you massage him it’s usually to help soothe his sore muscles or injuries. Despite your protesting that he might still be hurt, it often ends in sex.

He loves massaging you because he always uses it as a lead up to sex. Covering you with massage oil and rubbing you down all while calculating every movement he makes based on your body's reactions...he certainly gets you worked up pretty quickly.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s not into anything that has to do with pain or hurting you. He has enough of that kind of stuff in the other part of his life so he doesn’t want it in the bedroom.

He doesn’t like any sensory deprivation play for himself. Since he’s already missing his sight he doesn’t like having any of his other senses taken away. All it does is make him anxious, so it isn’t at all enjoyable for him.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Matt loves giving and receiving oral. He has no problem going down on you and making you crazy with want. Between his mouth and his fingers he really knows how to drive you wild.

For him the building up to it can make him beg for your mouth. You play with him over his clothes to only using your hands, then playing with the area around his cock, and then finally taking him into your mouth. If you really take your time building it up, he’ll be bursting at the seams and it’ll only take him a short time before he cums in your mouth.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It’s kind of a mixed bag and really just depends on what’s going on at the time. Sometimes you can’t keep your hands off each other and its fast and rough, other times you both want to make things last so you’ll go slowly and take your time with each other.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Neither of you have a problem with quickies so they happen pretty frequently. Matt’s never going to turn down a chance to have his hands on you so he really loves them. He especially likes it when you show up at the office and the two of you get to have a lunchtime quickie before going back to work.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Matt isn’t going to be one who’s going to risk your safety, but he doesn’t mind experimenting in the bedroom. The one thing he really likes that has a little bit of risk is teasing/playing with you when you’re out in public together. He likes to see when he can get away with.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

For obvious reason you don’t sext or send picture to each other. What you guys do like to do is if you can’t be together, you have phone sex. Both of you can be pretty dirty talkers so helping each other get to that bliss is a lot of fun when you can’t have sex.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Matt doesn’t have any toys, aside from a pair of handcuffs you guys use every once in a while. He doesn’t mind using any toys you have if you ask but he won’t ask to use them. For him, the toy muffles what he can normally read from your body so he’d rather not use them.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Both of you like to tease each other a lot, but you would never say either one of you is unfair. Matt likes to stand with his arm around you and whisper filthy things in your ear when other people are around. You like to get yourself all worked up and then walk by Matt knowing he can smell the arousal on you. It’s a fun game the two of you like to play with each other that usually culminates in some really great sex.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Matt can get a little loud; he’s a grantor and a groaner and at times can get fairly loud. But he’s usually trying to hear the sounds that you make so he tries to keep himself in control of his volume. While he likes to hear you and you have no problem making any kind of noises for him, you do try to keep your volume down because his ears can be really sensitive.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Sometimes you walk around the apartment naked and wait to see if he notices. It usually doesn’t take him very long but every once in a while you do it when he’s distracted with a case or something and it takes until he touches you to notice. He’s always surprised when that happens and it helps him relax. Not to mention you always get to have sex after he figures it out.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Matt has a fairly normal size cock, it probably airs on being slightly bigger in length and girth than normal it’s nothing too crazy. Again, because of all those super senses he knows how to use his body to leave you completely satisfied.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a normal sex drive, if he gets to have you every other day he’s a happy man. He can usually go a couple of rounds before he has to tap out, his work both as a lawyer and a vigilante wear him out a lot. When you have sex it can either be really slow and you guys almost lazy we take your time, or it can be really fast and you’re desperately trying to get each other naked and in bed as fast as possible.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Usually when you’re in bed together you take the time to talk about all the things going on in your lives. You two have worked hard to be open with your communication and pillow talk is definitely the time when you’re both the most open with each other. When you do finally go to sleep Matt’s head will be pillow by your shoulder and chest, while he curls up into your side. He usually falls asleep first.


	25. Brock Rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a little rough around the edges but maybe you can smooth that out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my own little world, I like to think that either he was a triple agent (so SHIELD turned HYDRA, but actually still SHIELD) or HYDRA turned SHIELD or just an agent/mercenary. Also as with a lot of infections I’ve read, they kind of just ignore the crossbones part and that’s what I’m gonna do... I don’t actually want him to be bad sooooo he’s not going to be.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

After sex Brock is going to spend a lot of time just laying with you in bed even if there’s a mess. He can get pretty rough and pushing kind of hard so he’s going to spend a lot of time helping you come down from everything the two of you have just done. Once he's sure you’re OK he’ll help you get cleaned up and make sure you have anything you need before he takes care of himself. After you’re both clean and good to go he’ll crawl back into bed with you.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his chest. He loves that he has excellent muscles, specifically he likes his chest. He mostly likes it because you like it so much. He loves that when he’s shirtless, no matter how long you’ve been together you tend to drool stare at it. When the two of you are laying in bed, you like to run your fingers through the little bit of hair there. He especially loves that you like the run your nails down it when you’re having sex.

His favorite part of you is your eyes. He loves that he can see your happiness, desire, sadness, and a whole slew of emotions that you’re feeling when he looks into your eyes. The way you bat your eyelashes at him when you want to do something you think he won’t like always makes him laugh and then promptly agree to whatever you want. Whether you’re rolling them at him or looking up shyly through your lashes, you’re just so expressive with your eyes.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Honestly he really doesn’t care where he cums. He’ll cum on you or in you, whatever he wants.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

For all his macho, hard ass persona that he displays to everyone else, he really loves that he can be a softer version of himself with you.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

On top of the people he slept with outside of his job, sometimes in his line of work he’s had to sleep with people for intel and such. So no worries as to if he knows what he’s doing, he’s had plenty of experience.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

Brock’s favorite position isn’t really a position, but what he really likes to use sex toys on you. He has a whole slew of them that he uses on you: vibrators, dildos, anal plugs, anal beads, etc… not to mention the blindfolds, handcuffs, floggers, paddles, and other objects. Anything he can use to enhance the experience when the two of you have sex he has and loves to use on you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He’s almost always a very serious lover. However there are a few rare moments where the two of you will lazily be working each other up and he might tickle you or say something to make you laugh.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He has short thick black hair on his head and always has a dark stubble coating his face. Surprisingly he only has a little bit of hair on his chest. He has a nice dark trail leading down to his groin. His pubic hair can get a little messy but if you say something to him he’ll be happy to groom it for you.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Brock is a closet romantic. If you’re around anybody you know he isn’t about to be sweet in front of them, he has an image to maintain. However if you’re by yourselves or out on a date he definitely lets his sweet and caring side show.

He loves to buy you flowers, take you out to dinner, and even go to plays or musicals with you. He knows he’s a difficult man, with a complicated past, and he wants you to know how much he treasures you being in his life.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He obviously would rather you be there but he doesn’t have a problem jerking off if he’s horny and you’re not around.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He has a little bit of a daddy kink and loves to call you princess. He can go from 0 to 100 if you call whisper _Daddy_ and his ear.

He also really likes hearing you beg. Whether you’re begging for him to turn off one of the toys or you’re begging for his cock, he loves hearing you beg for him.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He’ll have sex anywhere. You two have had sex in closets, hallways, bathrooms and a whole slew of places you probably shouldn’t have. But his favorite place to have sex is his apartment because he likes it when the two of you can make as much noise as you want.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

For some reason Brock knows how to give professional grade massages and you definitely reap the benefits of those. After he’s done giving you a real massage, he’s always going to go back and turn it into something much more sexual. He’ll usually end up getting you off on his fingers and then fucking you.

When you give him a massage you’re either trying to help him relax after a long week or just using it as a prelude to sex. While you may not be as skilled as he is, he’s not about to turn down you covered in oil rubbing yourself on him. It’s always good and ends in the two of you having sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He would never want to have sex with you if you didn’t have a safe word or a way where you could tell him to stop. Because he likes to push you when you two have sex, especially push the number of orgasms he can squeeze out of you, he’s always going to want a safe word.

Also, while he might bring a little bit of pain into your sex lives like with a crop or a paddle, he’s never going to cause you actual harm. He’s not into using weapons, knives, or anything that’s actually going to produce blood from you.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He likes giving and receiving oral. If he’s being honest he probably likes giving just a little bit more because he likes the power trip of getting you to orgasm multiple times or getting you to squirt while he’s doing it.

He of course loves it when you go down on him too though. For as much as he knows how to work your body, you know how to play with him just as well. He absolutely loses his mind every time you deep throat him and don’t get him started on the way you play with his balls.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

The two of you don’t really have a set pace, but there’s always a lot of buildup that comes when you have sex. So whether he’s fast and rough or slow and sensual the build up to sexy usually takes a while. He would tell you he likes fast and rough the best though.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

You don’t always have the time to have “proper” sex especially because Brock likes so much build up, so quickies generally happen fairly often. You both like to have a quickie when you’re someplace that you shouldn’t be having sex, like a boring work party for example.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s had enough of risking people's safety in his job that he isn’t about to let that happen with you when you have sex. He doesn’t mind risking getting caught having sex in public though.

The two of you often experiment in the bedroom so he’s game for trying a lot of new things if you are.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

The two of you do a fair amount of sexting. He loves to work you up through a text or even tell you what to do when he’s not around. When it comes to pictures you definitely send more than he does. He loves it when you dress up in sexy lingerie and then take pictures of yourself for him. If the two of you are separated for a length of time you don’t have any problem video chatting each other.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He owns most of the toys the two of you use. For the most part the toys are only used on you but every once in a while, if he’s in a particular mood, then you might be able to use a few on him.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

While you do a fair amount of teasing, out of the two of you Brock is definitely more unfair. There are times when he’ll bring you to the edge over and over again until you’re crying and begging him for a release. He loves to push you past what you thought would be your breaking point. Even tying you up so he can do whatever he wants with you.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Brock isn’t very loud, he really just grunts and occasionally swears. But he does talk a lot when you’re having sex. He loves talking dirty to you and whispering encouragement in your ear the whole time. He likes to hear you begging, crying, moaning, and screaming for him. The louder you are, the happier he’ll be.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’s met and become friends with Frank Castle and the three of you have sex whenever Frank is around for a while. There is just…so…many…muscles.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Brock’s cock isn’t very wide but it is long. Awesomely long. Like long enough that it reaches all the right spots and then some.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s got a fairly normal sex drive. Because of how long it takes when you guys have “proper” sex he usually only has a couple of rounds in him before he’s exhausted.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After the two of you were all cleaned up, Brock will climb back into bed with you. Usually when the two of you are in bed together he likes to spoon you from behind and wrap his arm around your waist. He almost always waits for you to fall asleep before he’ll let himself drift off.


	26. Frank Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank just needs some love in his life...good thing he has you.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

When you and Frank first started having sex, before any feelings were involved, after you had sex the two of you pretty much took care of yourselves and Frank would either spend the night before disappearing in the morning or he would hang out for an hour or two and then leave.

Once you started having an actual romantic relationship he put a lot more thought into aftercare. You usually spend a lot of time laying together collecting yourselves before Frank will help you up and into the bathroom so you can both clean up, every once in a while the two of you will take a shower. Even if he does have to go back out for the night he tries to lay with you until you fall asleep before he heads out.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part about himself is his voice. He’s done too much bad in his life to really be able to love any of his parts, but he does love how much you like his voice. He has this slightly deep gravelly voice that you absolutely adore. You especially like the way it drops down few octaves more when he gets turned on.

His favorite part about you is your fingers. It’s been a long time since anyone has touched Frank in such a soft manner. Usually when someone touches him it’s to inflict pain or to try to kill him. But your touch is always soft, loving, and caring. Whether you’re cleaning him up from a fight, giving him a massage to chase away the pain in his muscles, or even just lovingly stroking them through his hair, your touch always brings him at least a little bit of happiness.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

He’s not really that picky when it comes to cumming. While he has no problem with cumming in your mouth or inside either of your other holes, he doesn’t really like to cum on your face. Your breasts or your ass are just fine though.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

Frank loves dogs and is probably going to get another now that he’s not running for his life. If you didn’t like dogs he never would’ve started a relationship with you.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

So Frank doesn’t actually have a ton of experience. He’s been with other people before, obviously he was married and had kids, but before Maria he didn’t actually sleep with that many people. He’s had a couple of one night stands and then he started sleeping with you. Even though he may not have had a lot of different partners, he knows how to watch for what makes people tick, and he certainly knows what makes you tic… many, many times.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position is anything where the man in on top. It’s a little old school but he really just likes the control. He loves being able to grab onto your hips and just pounding into you. It allows for a lot of intimacy too, easy access to kissing and great eye contact. He also likes that if he really wanted to he could lean down and put his head right in between your breasts, a little bit of heaven for him. Don't get him wrong, he loves it when your on top too...he loves you in any way that he can get you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

You wouldn’t think that Frank would be goofy in bed but he has his moments. Every once in a while he’ll let slip a little joke or he’ll tease you enough to get a giggle out of you. However, usually when you’re sleeping together he’s fairly serious in the moment.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Frank has thick short black hair that he usually keeps shaved a bit on the sides but grown out a bit on the top. While he does shave he always has this perpetual stubble on his face. You've seen Frank with his hair grown out and his beard growing long, but that’s only when he’s having to lay low and doesn’t want people to recognize him.

He doesn’t really have any hair on his chest and he doesn’t have a trail. He does have hair on his groin though but he keeps it from getting too unruly.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

When Frank first came to see you, there wasn’t a lot of romance. The two of you were using sex as way to get rid of some of the stress in your lives. After the two of you realize you had feelings for each other, and finally owned up to them, the romance was intimate and small gestures. He was still in danger so the only time you saw each other was when he snuck into your place. That didn’t stop him from bringing you flowers (that he totally stole) or him attempting to tell you how much you meant to him.

After everything with Russo he finally felt like it was safe enough to take you out so now the two of you do much more normal dating activities. There are times when he tells you that he can’t give you what you deserve but usually you just tell him to shut up, give him a kiss, and go back to doing what the two of you were doing.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He doesn’t have a problem with jerking off though he much rather be fucking you. When he had to hide out he obviously did it a lot more but that was just a matter of circumstance. So he will if you’re not around but he’d much rather be between your legs.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s shockingly a lot more vanilla in bed than you thought. You asked him about it once but he just kind of explained that he’s had enough shit going on in his life he doesn’t need weird shit going on in his bedroom. He just wants a normal life, a normal relationship, and a normal sex life. _This ain’t the army Babygirl, I don’t need you calling me “Sir”._ You told him he should have that printed on a shirt.

You wearing his clothes always does it for him. You usually do it pretty absentmindedly but when you grab one of his shirts to wear with nothing but panties on underneath he can’t help but be turned on by that site.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Things are much safer now that the Russo situation is taken care of but he still really only likes having sex in your shared apartment. He knows it’s a safe and secure place so he doesn’t have to worry about anything when the two of you are there. Also, he generally likes to have sex in a bed over any other place.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

When he was off being the punisher you gave Frank a lot of massages when he would come to see you. Mostly because you knew he wasn’t taking care of himself and his body was sore and in a lot of pain. Now the two of you give each other massages every once in a while. They are always naked massages and while you might not always finish them, they always end in sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s not into anything that’s going to cause extreme pain or you getting hurt. So no weapons or blood.

He’s also not into anything he would consider “weird”. He’s just a guy who wants to have normal sex with his partner.

And nothing in public. He’s not about to share your naked body with anybody else.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He’s completely down for oral, giving or receiving. He loves having your mouth on his cock. He’ll stand, sit, or even lay on the bed as long as you’ll put your lips on him. He likes looking down at you as your mouth is wrapped around his thick cock. When you do that swirling thing with your tongue, he’s a goner.

He also has no problem going down on you. It’s actually one of his favorite things to do. He loves using his strength to hold your thighs open as he goes to town, using his fingers in his mouth to make you gush for him.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

There’s not usually one set pace when you two have sex. If he needs to blow off some steam, then he’s going to take you fast and rough but if he’s feeling really loving and sentimental, he’s going to go slow and sensual. For the most part though it’s a mixture of the two.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He has absolutely no problem with quickies. If you want to have sex but you guys don’t have enough time he is completely okay with a quickie. He’s completely okay with you naked in any way shape or form though. The two of you probably have quickies just as much if not more than you have regular sex.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

No risk to your health or safety and absolutely nothing in public.

He might be alright to experiment if you guys talk about something new you want to try but he’d like to have a conversation about it before you actually do anything.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

When he had to do a lot of hiding out and laying low, you used to sext a lot. There’s not much to do in a safe house, especially the crappy ones Frank usually found himself in.

Now that he’s safer and the two of you share a living space you thought that that would change, but surprisingly he really likes to sext so the two of you have kept it up. You can usually talk him into sending you a few pictures but you send the bulk of the photos. He’s not much for video chatting but he will have phone sex with you if the two of you are separated.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Frank doesn’t have any toys. If you have them and want to use them he’s more than happy to use them on you but he doesn’t prefer using them with you. He wants to be the one pleasuring you, not a toy.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Every once in a while he’ll make you beg to the point of frustration but that’s just not usually his style. Normally he’ll make you wait just a little bit but then give in fairly easily because he’s having just as hard a time as you are waiting.

He likes it when you tease him throughout the day though. Whether it’s a text or a picture, or whispering something dirty in his ear and then walking away, it always makes him smile when you tease him.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Frank is a grunter and a talker during sex. He loves whispering filth intertwined with encouragement and swearing during sex. He mostly loves hearing you make noise though, telling you to sing for him as you cum.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He loves to spank or pinch your ass when he walks by you. Usually in a totally non-sexual setting like in a store or while you’re cleaning the fridge out. Seeing you get all flustered and whispering a harsh “ _Frank!”_ under your breath always makes him laugh.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

He might be above average in length but he is thick… so very thick. The stretch feels amazing.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Frank has a pretty average sex drive and now that he’s not getting in fights every night he has a lot more energy to play with you. He can usually go a couple rounds before he’s tired and needs to take a break, but depending on the mood he’s in they can last for quite some time.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

If he has to leave then he tries to lay in bed with you until you fall asleep. Rubbing your back or your arms and whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

When he doesn’t have to leave he likes to hold you, chest to chest, with your head tucked under his chin. Oftentimes he’ll hum a song until you fall asleep.


	27. Victor Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a bit of an animal in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Victor Creed in my head is a mercenary who will work for good or bad guys, as long as the money is good. He’s not necessarily bad, he just does shit for whoever pays him. Also, even though I used the pictures from the movies that he’s in, I have this picture in my head that he is much larger than the average human and a little more wild looking (so a mix of the movie version and the comics).

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

It might come as a bit of surprise but Victor is wonderful with aftercare. Whether it’s his human side that really cares about you or his animal side that wants to take care of his mate, Victor is all about making sure you’re comfortable after sex. He’ll help get you into the bathroom so that the two of you can clean up. He doesn’t like it when you take a shower after sex because he likes you to smell like him so you usually wait to do that until the next day. If you need water or food he’s more than happy to get that for you. After you’re all taken care of he wants you in bed where he can hold you close.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his body hair. He has a lot of negative feelings associated with what he’s been turned into but after being like this for so long he’s learning to really like his animalistic side. That includes his body hair. It makes him feel very manly and Alpha. It helps that you like it too, just give him a flannel shirt and he looks like a sexier, hairier version of the Bounty paper towel man.

His favorite part of you is your neck. He absolutely adores your neck. He loves running his fingers and nails along it softly to feel you shiver. But his favorite thing to do is biting at the juncture of your neck and your shoulder. He loves leaving hickeys and bite marks all over your neck. To mark you as his. The thing is as much as you are his, he is yours too.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Victor loves to cum pretty much anywhere on or in you. To him cumming on you is just another way for him to mark you. If he had to pick a favorite though he likes cumming inside you, something about filling you up with his cubs… which, no, thank you super strength birth control (he knows this and would never force anything, he just gets a little caught up in the moment sometimes).

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

For as dominant as he is he absolutely loves it when you get bossy or snappy with him. Whether you’re doing something in bed together or you’re just going about your daily lives, he really enjoys it when you get a little dominant with him.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Victor’s had a lot of experience. It’s easy to forget that he’s around 170 years old because his mutation de-ages him. Even though he now looks intimidating and the claws can scary people, he’s been around a long time, so he’s been with plenty of women. He knows how to treat his partner, his mate, right. As much as he thinks about his pleasure during sex he thinks about their pleasure even more.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position would have to be doggy style or anything from behind. But what he likes more than even that position is having sex outside. He likes taking you away to various secluded locations that he knows, ripping off your clothes and having his way with you. It allows him to get closer to nature, be freer with his beast side. It definitely brings an even more animalistic vibe to your sex lives. But Victor enjoys it and as long as there aren’t too many bugs, you don’t have a problem with it.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Victor can be very serious in the moment but he can also be a little silly. He likes to tease, whether it’s sexual or not he loves teasing you and making you smile so there’s definitely moments when he’s caused you to giggle while you’re in bed together.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Out of all the hair on his body he probably keeps his face and the hair on his head the most groomed and well-kept. He tends to keep both of those fairly short so he looks a bit more human. The rest of him however is hairy, it’s not so thick that you can’t see his skin but he definitely has a lot of hair.

He didn’t used to groom the hair that’s on his groin but when you told him that you’d be more willing to go down on him if he did, he was quick to make sure he keeps that area taken care of for you. While he never shaves the hair there he does keep it from getting too unruly.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Victor is really very intimate. He had a hard time opening up to you at first, not used to a lot of affection coming from another person, but over time he’s gotten a lot better at expressing himself.

He doesn’t always know how to take you out though. He’ll buy you flowers and he’s even made you dinner before, but he has a problem going out in public settings. He’s a big scary looking guy and doesn’t like it when your date nights get ruined by people's assumptions or actions toward him. Luckily the two of you have found that camping, going to a cabin, and any outdoorsy stuff is something that you can both enjoy together. You often go on little trips to spend some romantic one on one time together.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

He has absolutely no problem jerking off. If he’s horny and you’re not around he’s definitely going to take care of himself. However he would much rather not waste his cum, so he likes it better when you’re with him.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He enjoys biting. He knows the line between biting you so it’s a painful pleasure and biting you to actually inflict damage. While he would never cross that line, he does enjoy biting you to give you that pleasure spike. He likes leaving bite marks all over your thighs, breasts, and neck. He hopes people see that you’ve been marked as his.

He really likes pet names. While he loves your name and uses it too, he prefers calling you by one of the many pet names he’s given you. And there are a wide variety of them. Anything from Love, Princess, Kitten, or Mate, to My Goddess, Tiny Vixen, and Little Slut. He likes them for himself too. He nearly choked the first time you call him Daddy in bed and the first time you called him Alpha… You had to buy a new bed the next day.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

Usually he prefers your shared place or some secluded outside location. He doesn’t mind fooling around with you a bit in public but he’s not about to share your naked body with anybody.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Victor can’t give you massages. While rubbing you softly or holding you is okay, actually massaging you because of his claws.

Every once in a while you’ll give him a massage to help him relax but you rarely finish because he usually just wants to start having sex. To him that’s much more relaxing than any massage.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Sometimes when he bites you he draws blood but other than that he would never want to do any kind of blood play. He doesn’t actually like drawing the blood from you, he just gets a little carried away sometimes. He really doesn’t like it when he accidentally scrapes you with his claws.

He would never use any kind of weapon while the two of you were having sex, that doesn’t do anything for him.

He would never share you with anyone, so group sex or threesomes are completely out of the question. Your naked form is for him and him only. He’s far too jealous to allow you to be seen like that by someone else.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He may have been good at oral before his mutation but now that he’s got a little bit of feline in him he’s amazing at oral sex. His tongue is slightly like a cat’s wear it’s coarser so when he licks inside you or licks your clit it sends amazing jolts of pleasure through you. He can’t actually finger you because of his claws but his tongue is just as good alone. He definitely loves using it to over stimulate you and make you squirt.

Just like the rest of his body Victor’s cock is huge. He can’t fuck your face yet, because you haven’t quite learned how to take all of him, but that doesn’t stop you from giving him amazing blow jobs. He loves it when you take your time playing with every inch of his cock. He talks the whole way through as well, constantly praising you or just spilling filth from his mouth as you work.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It really just depends on what kind of mood he’s in, but more frequently than not he’s going to go fast and rough. The times that you go slow and sensual are wonderful and you cherish them but you knew going into this that Victor was a little rough and sex is no exception.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

You have quickies but Victor definitely doesn’t prefer them. He likes to take his time with his mate and really give it his all. If he’s gonna have a quickie with you it’s usually him going down on you or you going down on him instead of actual sex.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Because Victor is a dangerous man and there could be people out there trying to get to him, he’s never going to risk your safety. He would also never do anything to risk you getting injured. If you’re having sex outside somewhere he’s definitely scoped the area and keeping an eye out to make sure nobody sneaks up on you two. 

The one thing he will risk is having oral sex in public. He has no problem with someone catching you going down on him or someone catching him with his head up your skirt.

In regards to experimenting, Victor knows what he likes and he doesn’t like to go outside of that comfort zone very often. However, if you have a conversation with him he might be willing to try some new stuff to make his mate happy.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

You didn’t think Victor would really be into sexting but he actually doesn’t mind it. He loves having a way to talk dirty to you when other people are around. He definitely loves it when you tease him with a picture of yourself and is more than happy to send you one back if you ask for one.

If you can’t be around each other for a while he usually insists on video chatting or phone sex so that you can get each other off.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

While he would prefer to not have to use toys they are a bit of a necessity for him. Because of his claws and the fact that they aren’t retractable he isn’t able to finger you at all. This is a little problematic because that means he isn’t able to prep you for any kind of sex. It’s not such a problem for your pussy anymore because you’ve grown a custom to his size, even though there’s definitely still a stretch, but when you wanted to try anal together it was more of a problem. That’s where toys have definitely helped the two of you out. You’re now able to do things like anal, without him hurting you.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Because he’s so dominant Victor is definitely more unfair when it comes to the teasing. He often likes to hold you down and tease you until you feel like you can’t take it anymore. Even when he doesn’t have to hold you down it’s not like you could physically make him do anything or move faster because he’s so much larger than you. He loves to hear you beg, whine, and plead for him to let you cum or to fuck you.

You do a lot more teasing on a smaller scale. Little actions or words to get him worked up a bit but nothing too overt. Sometimes you’ll wear clothes that show just a little bit more off, not enough to be scandalous but enough that it has him staring at you. When you want to get back at him for teasing you, you usually send him messages when you’re horny or pictures of you when you know he can’t get out of what he’s doing.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Victor is really loud when you’re having sex. Whether he’s talking, growling, or swearing, he’s always making some kind of noise. Not to mention the fact that sometimes when he cums it definitely sounds like he’s roaring. Even though he’s loud though he likes to make sure that he can hear you still. Every whimper, moan, or call of his name pleases him greatly. He likes being able to hear you, his mate, and know that he’s giving you this pleasure.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Something you both really enjoy doing is playing cat and mouse. Victor will take you to one of his secluded areas he’s found and give you a five minute head start. After the five minutes are up he takes off after you finding your trail and hunting you down. He definitely makes it last longer than it should, tracking you is fairly easy, but it’s a lot of fun trying to hide from him and definitely ramps both of your arousals up.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

When they experimented on him and made him physically larger, they made all of him larger, including his cock. He’s not only long but he’s thick. At first it was a little intimidating but now that you’ve been together for so long you can’t imagine having any other cock inside you.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has an extremely high sex drive and would have sex with you every single day multiple times if you’d let him. Victor pretty much has endless stamina, especially compared to you. His mutation allows for him to have a lot of extra energy so he can pretty much go all the time.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Once you’re all taken care of Victor wants you in bed where he can hold you close the rest of the night. He really likes to spoon you from behind because after sex he feels very protective of you. You usually fall asleep fairly quickly because between him being so warm and your exhaustion you fall right asleep. He takes a little bit longer but sleeps easily knowing your safe in his arms.


	28. Remy LeBeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a Cajun menace but that’s what you like about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy is another character that I generally consider used to be a bad guy but now is a mercenary type scenario.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

It shouldn’t be surprising that Remy is great with aftercare. He loves to hold you, caressing your back and whispering sweet nothings in your ear until you calm down. Then he’s going to get whatever needed to clean up you up without you lifting a finger. If you ask for something he’s going to go get it for you. He usually doesn’t need to be anywhere else afterwards so he’ll crawl back into bed with you.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his powers. Normally his powers make him associated with being a very dangerous person, and he is, but what he really likes is being able to show off with them. He loves doing various card tricks and manipulating things with his powers. But perhaps his favorite thing to do is to bring you immense pleasure. Sending little jolts of energy from your nipples to your clit? Yeah, it feels amazing.

His favorite part of you is your lips. He loves watching you bite your lips, watching you wrap them around a lollipop or a popsicle, and he definitely loves it when you wear various shades of lipstick that make them look even plumper. What he really likes though is when you use your lips on him.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

Even though he likes to cum inside you, what he really likes is to cum either inside your mouth or all over your ass. Having your lips wrapped around his cock while he’s coming is something he loves.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He loves flirting with people. Not only for fun but it’s really helped him when he’s working and needed to know who he can manipulate more easily. He really likes seeing everybody’s different reactions to his flirting and absolutely loves to flirt with people who hate it.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s a suave asshole who can pretty much charm his way into anyone’s pants, so male, female, or mutant he’s been with more than his fair share. His suave appearance isn’t an act; he’s got the moves to back up his character. He knows how to make his partners shutter and squirm for him.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position is actually Fingering. Feeling you get wetter and wetter the more he plays with you brings him a lot of satisfaction. And he knows what he’s doing. It’s a great position because it allows him to do all sorts of other things with you while he’s doing it. He could be using his tongue on your clit or playing with your breasts or whispering dirty things into your ear. He loves trying to make you squirt while he’s doing it too. Feeling you gush all over his hand gets him incredibly hard.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He does love making you laugh and seeing you smile always brings him a lot of joy but in bed, he is much more serious. When you have sex with Remy he’s all about taking his time with you and worshiping your body. Making you laugh isn’t what he’s trying to do at that moment.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Remy has medium length, silky brown hair on his head, and he’s usually running his hands through it. While at times he might have a little bit of stubble, he usually doesn’t keep a beard. Other than a small patch of hair on his chest and a slight trail he doesn’t have too much body hair. He keeps the hair on his groin completely shaved off.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

The thing with Remy is that he can be very romantic but in the beginning you didn’t really know if he was serious about the two of you or not. He’s charming and flirty with just about everyone so you thought this was just something casual. After a long conversation he promised you that he was serious and you’ve been together ever sense. Thankfully, he’s toned down the flirting with other people.

He loves to romance you. Confessions of love, romantic dinners, extravagant date nights, spoiling you with presents, and let’s not forget to mention that anytime he whips out that Cajun accent you practically melt. Even in bed he’s romantic. He likes to tell you that he wants to take his time to worship you and whispers many French sweet nothings in your ear as you’re having sex.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

If you’re going to be away for a long time he’ll jerk off but generally he can wait for you. He would much rather save himself for you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He really likes seeing you dress up for him and showing you off to other people. You’re not just his arm candy but he can’t deny that he likes showing you off to others. He enjoys the finer things in life so he likes seeing you wear expensive form fitting dresses or outrageously elegant lingerie for him.

He also likes threesomes. He has no problem sharing you because he knows it’s only going to increase your pleasure. So whenever you get the opportunity to bring someone into bed with the two of you, you generally do.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He’ll have sex with you anywhere but his favorite place is in a bed because he likes having you splayed out for him.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

The only time you really give Remy massages is when you’re trying to tease him and get him worked up before sex.

Remy insists on giving you a massage once a week though, those magic fingers melt all the tense muscles in your body. At the end when you're all soft and pliant, he fingers you so well that you end up squirting all over him. Then you have sex.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

You’re too precious for him to want to hurt you. So no weapons or blood is involved in your sex lives.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Your lips on his cock are one of his favorite things. He absolutely loves when you kiss, lick, and suck his dick. If you let him, he likes putting his fingers through your hair to guide your movements as you slowly make him lose his mind.

Between his tongue and his fingers he loves making you come apart. He can’t get enough of your taste so he’s going to work you hard with his tongue to get you to cum as much as he can. He could lay between your legs for hours eating you out and never get tired of your taste.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Usually you start off slow and sensual and finish fast and rough. To Remy sex is all about worshiping his partner so he likes to take his time and make sure they come multiple times before he finishes.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Even though he’d rather take his time he has no problem having a quickie with you. Anyway he can have his hands on you he’s going to love. There are a lot of times when you’ll be sitting on the sofa reading or watching TV and he’ll come up and just start playing with you until you cum, wanting nothing in return. He really likes waking up and having quick morning sex before the two of you go off and start your day.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

The only risk he’s willing to take is getting caught having sex in public. He isn’t going to risk your well-being. Even though he’s done a lot of things in regards to sex, he’s always willing to try something new or try something that would be new for you.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

Yes and frequently when you can’t be together. Some of the sinfully erotic things he says to you definitely still work over texts. He likes it when you send him pictures of yourself whether they’re sexual or not and he’s more than happy to send you a picture in return. He absolutely loves video chatting with you when you can’t be together and listening to his accent definitely helps get you off when you’re apart.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Between the two of you there are a fair few toys but nothing crazy. You honestly could go without them sense Remy uses his powers during sex and that is so much better than a toy.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Being the charmer that he is Remy is definitely a tease. The both of you are actually, but neither one of you is really unfair. He’s is always quick to give in when you ask him for something, never one to deny you anything.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Volume wise Remy isn’t very loud but he definitely makes noise when you’re having sex. He tends to moan and talk a lot. He spends a lot of time swearing in French when you do something he particularly likes. You’re about the same volume as him. You don’t tend to scream a lot when you’re together but you moan, whimper, and also end up swearing a lot.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

The two of you can’t go to Las Vegas. Remy’s been banned from actually the city because of his ability to cheat so easily during poker games. Most of your friends won’t play with him either but not because they think he’s going to cheat, it’s because he’s incredibly good at the game. That doesn’t stop him from playing online or going to casinos where he wouldn’t be known and winning a ton of money before getting caught.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Remy has an amazing cock. It isn’t monstrous but it is impressive. He knows exactly what he’s doing with it to get you to beg for it over and over again.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a really high sex drive, but a lot of that has to do with his powers. Because he can manipulate energy he’s able to give himself boundless energy as well as giving you more energy. So there are times when the two of you can literally go all night long. 

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After you’re all cleaned up Remy likes to lay on his side while you lay on your stomach so he can use his fingers to draw patterns on your back while he sings softly in French as you fall asleep. He’ll eventually fall asleep with his arm across your back.


	29. Logan Howlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rough around the edges but completely yours.

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Logan isn’t the best with aftercare. He knows you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself so when you guys are done having sex he usually takes care of himself while you clean yourself up. He might bring a water for the two of you to share but otherwise he’s not gonna do much. It’s only when you’re extremely tired or in some kind of a weak state that he’ll take charge and clean you up. He does like to cuddle after sex though so he usually pulls you close and tucks your head under his chin so you can snuggle together.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of himself is his hands. It’s not so much that he likes his hands but he likes that he can do good with his hands, after doing so much bad with them. Most of his life has been spent using his hands, specifically the weapons inside them, to hurt people but with you he has the ability to be a gentle person. He likes that he can use them to bring you pleasure, to help ease your sore muscles, and even to make you laugh when he tickles your side.

His favorite part about you is your hips. He loves being able to grab them hard and move you around with them. He likes seeing that when the two of you get a little rough there’s fingerprints left on them. He loves being able to grab them and use them to pull you down on his cock.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

He doesn’t have a preference. He’ll cum wherever you want him to.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

He loves taking bubble baths, particularly with you. At first you thought that he wouldn’t like something like that because it didn’t really seem his style. He simply asked you which part wasn’t his style, the part where you’re naked rubbing all over each other or the part where you're naked and pressed up against him? You never questioned it again, though the sight of Logan covered with bubbles always makes you snicker.

**E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Logan is almost 200 years old so he’s been with his fair share of women. His mutation isn’t one you could easily see and he’s an attractive guy so it’s never been hard for him to find a partner. He knows just what to say and do to make his partner never forget being with him.

**F = Favorite Position** **(This goes without saying. May include a visual)**

His favorite position is Thigh Riding. He loves having you straddle one of his muscled thighs to take your pleasure. It’s one of his favorite things the two of you do because you can do it with clothes on or off and he can be involved or he can just sit there and watch. Watching you take what you want from him, using him for your pleasure, gets him harder than a brick. Afterwards he always ends up ravishing you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Logan is pretty much in a perpetual state of seriousness and during sex is no different. He can be really funny with his sarcasm and dry sense of humor but during sex is not the time.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Logan has short wavy brown hair. His beard is fairly thick but always kept short. The hair on his body, while dark, is not thick. The hair on his groin he only trims because you ask him to, otherwise he wouldn’t bother.

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

You knew when you started your relationship with Logan that he wasn’t the most romantic person. It’s not that he doesn’t have feelings for you, it’s just that he’s been burned so much in the past that now romance is really kind of hard for him. His romantic gestures tend to be very small. He’ll hold your hand when you’re together, always telling you how wonderful you are and calling you different pet names, and even just spending time with you. Sure he might take you on a date every once in a while but the way he shows you he cares is small scale, not big grand gestures.

You like it best when you’re laying naked in bed together, sweaty and exhausted, when he rubs your back and softly whispers into your hair, _I love you Darlin’._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Yeah he has absolutely no problem jerking off. Does he wish you were there? Yes. But if he has a need, he’s going to take care of it.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s not someone who’s super kinky but he definitely likes having sex that’s a little on the rougher side. He likes pulling your hair, biting, leaving marks on you, and he really enjoys spanking you.

He’s a dominant person for sure but he also likes it when you take charge a bit. When you ride his thigh, sit on his face, or even when you’re just on top riding him, he likes it when you take what you want from him.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to have sex)**

He’s a pretty private person so he’s not really going to want to have sex in a place where you’re going to get caught.

His favorite place to have sex is anywhere in your shared living space. You’ve had sex on pretty much every surface possible.

**M =** **Massages (Yes/No?)**

Logan isn’t one to fuss about things like massages so the two of you really only do them for special occasions. On those days he’s not about to turn down you being naked and covered in oil.

**N = Nope (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

It’s true that he likes to be a little rough when you have sex but he isn’t about to do anything that’s going to actually harm you. True pain during sex doesn’t do anything for him.

He also gets a little jealous so he wouldn’t want to share you with anybody else.

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

As much as he’ll tell you to get on with it he really does love the build up to oral. He likes it when you take your time to work him up almost to the point of him begging you to take his cock in your mouth. Feeling you swallow around his cock always makes his knees a little weak. When you let him get a little rough and fuck your face, that’s one of his favorites too.

He loves going down on you as well. He specifically likes it when you ride his face. There are times when he’ll practically beg you to do it. He just finds it extremely hot when you climb up on him and take what you need from his mouth. You were a little nervous when you first did it but now you ride his face with no hesitation. Beard burn might be a real thing but you can’t deny how wet you get.

**P = Pace** **(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Almost all of the time you guys go pretty fast and rough. Usually you build up to it but Logan has a hard time doing anything slow when you're naked for him. There are times, though rare, that he’ll lay you down and want to take his time and go almost painfully slow with you. Usually it’s when something bad has happened.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves quickies just about as much as he loves regular sex. He just wants to be with you so he’s not gonna complain if it has to be fast. And you certainly aren’t going to complain when he still makes you cum so hard you can’t walk for a few minutes.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He doesn’t like to do anything that will risk your safety or risk anybody seeing you naked. There’s a very good chance that if somebody saw you naked he would stab them in the eyes so he’d like to avoid that at all cost.

Being just under 200 years old means he’s pretty much tried everything there is in regards to sex so while it might not be new to him, he’d be willing to try something with you if you think you might like it.

**S =** **Sexts (Yes? No? Pictures?)**

The two of you don’t sext a ton but it does happen. He wouldn’t ever send you a picture but you do like to tease him by sending ones that show off just a bit of your body. He doesn’t do any kind of video chatting.

When you aren’t able to be together though he loves having phone sex, just hearing you whimper on the other end is enough to get him off.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Call him old fashion all you want but Logan doesn’t really like to use sex toys. He’d much rather tease you with his own body than some plastic toy.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Neither one of you is very unfair when it comes to teasing. He does like to tease you, and definitely holds off on fucking you so that he can work you up even more, but he doesn’t ever make you wait too long.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Even though he talks a little during sex, he isn’t loud. Other than talking and the occasional swear, he’s really just a grunter when you fuck. He’d much rather hear all the noises you make. And with Logan you make a lot of noise.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Because he has heightened senses he can often smell your arousal before you even say anything. A fact that he uses to his complete advantage.

**X = X-Ray** **(Dick size)**

Logan’s cock is slightly above average in length and it’s very thick. When he goes exceptionally rough or hard with you, you definitely walk funny the next day.

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive? How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He has a pretty average sex drive and even though he has an amazing healing factor he always tells you that he’s an old man and can’t go quite as many times as when he was younger. He can usually go a couple of rounds before he’s done. However he can definitely drag them out when he wants to. 

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He likes keeping you close at night. Usually when you crawl into bed together he’ll lay on his back and pull you into his side so he can have your head tucked under his chin. He’ll spend a long time rubbing your back until you fall asleep. Sleep doesn’t come very easily for him but when you’re around it’s generally a little easier for him.


	30. Author End Note

Hey all!

So I have to say that I am so sad to be done with this! It was a little stressful at times (I completely thought people wouldn’t like it) but I am so happy I did this. 

I **MAY** add more people in here later but for now I think I’m done. That being said, if you want to add some names or ideas for later I would love to see who you want me to add on! 

I have an [“Avengers and Friends Fluffy Alphabet”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999505/chapters/60531796)! Same ABC format but for like the other relationship stuff outside of sex. I’m going to use the same characters so I hope you're ready for some fluffy avenger love! I just want to get a few done so I'm not stressing over posting each day and whatnot.

Thanks for taking the time to read this! <3


End file.
